Mudanças trazem consequências
by Yumi Takashi
Summary: Kagome era uma garota sonhadora que acreditava na magia do amor. Seu mundinho desaba com a noticia de que teria um filho. Felicidade era o que esperava, mas na primeira oportunidade foi trocada pelo sucesso financeiro.
1. Desespero

**Parte em negrito quer dizer flash back...**

**(-) fala**

**(" ") pensamento**

Em uma praça qualquer da cidade de Tóquio, uma garota de 18 anos, penetrantes olhos azuis, longo cabelos negros e um esbelto corpo,chorava bastante ao lembrar de fatos passados.

- Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Eu lhe entreguei todo meu coração, e o que fez? O jogou no lixo com total indiferença. Como eu o odeio Inuyasha. Se antes eu o amava, sua atual escolha só me enoja.

**A jovem desolada chama-se Kagome Higurashi, ela que veio do interior do Japão afim de estudar e ter um padrão de vida melhor. Logo que chegou na cidade grande não tinha como se manter, o colégio que iria estudar era publico,mas não de baixo escalão, afinal em tal país as melhores escolas são publicas, o governo japonês arca com todas as despesas estudantis ,desde que o cidadão mantenha um controle da taxa de natalidade. Simplificando; a partir do terceiro filho, os pais que o banquem. Quanto a isso a kagome não encontrou grandes problemas, era filha única e se matriculou com facilidade. Conseguiu até arranjar um emprego, passou a trabalhar primeiramente como empregada domestica. **

**Concluindo o segundo grau( ai ela já tava com 17 anos), passou a ser secretaria de um dos chefes de uma agência de publicidade, seu nome é Taisho Inuyasha. O mesmo possuía um exótico cabelo prateado, liso, mas um tanto volumoso; olhos cor de âmbar; porte físico invejável; duas orelhinhas no topo da cabeça ( ele era um hanyou) e era dotado de uma criatividade incrível. Com seus 19 anos já era um grande publicitário. Kagome trabalhando para o mesmo e não foi difícil de se apaixonar, afinal ele era o tipo perfeito, apesar de as vezes ser um tanto arrogante. Inuyasha também se encantou pela jovem, os dois começaram a sair as escondidas. **

**O rapaz não queria correr o risco de ser pego com sua secretaria. O romance foi se tornando menos carnal da parte dele e mais sentimental, soque ainda assim temia a reação da alta sociedade. Aquela garota realmente o havia cativado, e foi tendo certeza de seus sentimentos, que o hibrido montou um apartamento para sua mais nova paixão. **

**Eles mantinham uma convivência extraordinária. Um se sentia completo com o outro, eram amigos e amantes. Inuyasha nunca assumira sua relacionamento para a família, temia a reação da mãe( que era altamente materialista), e se soubesse que Kagome não tinha nem onde cair morta a rejeitaria na certa. Para os amigos, era apenas mais uma aventura do púbere, mas para o mesmo era totalmente agradavel está ao lado daquela garota.**

**Um ano se passou, Kagome se sentia em um conto de fadas, seus sentimentos eram altamente explicáveis, ela o amava e nada mais importava. Vir para a cidade grande com certeza foi o mesmo que apostar em um jogo, que ao final a grande vencedora era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a moça de belos olhos cintilantes .**

**Durante aquela tarde Kagome havia ido ao médico, já que estava com uma enorme ânsia de vomito, seus enjôos por qualquer coisa não podiam ser normais O médico entregou-lhe um envelope com o resultado do exame dando-lhe os parabéns .**

" **mas parabéns pelo o que? Desde quando se sentir enjoada é motivo para felicidade? A não ser que..."**

**- Não é possível- e mais que rápido abriu o envelope- eu, eu, eu estou grávida- disse a frase meio pasma e meio alegre. Com certeza Inuyasha ficaria feliz com uma criança por perto, o mesmo sempre falava que um dia teria muitos filhos. Estava feliz, feliz até demais. Qual menina nunca sonhou em ser mãe? Era um desejo realizado, mãe de uma criança fruto de tanto amor. Só que algo dentro de seu coração lhe dizia que a noticia não agradaria a muitos.**

**Na noite do mesmo dia, Inuyasha estava um tanto tenso. Precisava falar com kagome um assunto bastante delicado.**

**-Kagome, precisamos conversar.**

**- Antes eu queria lhe dar uma noticia, uma ótima noticia por sinal- disse toda alegre, enquanto o hanyou abaixava a cabeça.**

**- Ka-chan- deu um suspiro- deixe-me terminar, o que tenho a falar não é uma coisa muito agradável.**

**- Calma Inu, com certeza minha noticia irá lhe alegrar. Na verdade...- ela ia continuar, mas ao passar pela mesa viu a foto de seu namorado estampada na primeira página do jornal, ele estava abraçado e feliz ao lado de uma bela mulher. A manchete dizia- Noivado de Taisho Inuyasha anima a alta sociedade de Tóquio- essa parte ela leu em voz alta.- mas o que é isso?- lágrimas escorriam pelo seu fragio rosto- Então foi por isso que você não veio dormir aqui em casa ontem a noite!**

**- Kagome, calma, eu posso explicar.**

**- Explicar? Não, não tem explicação- e mais lágrimas escorriam- Mas o que será de mim e dessa criança em meu ventre, meu deus?**

**- Criança? Que história é essa?**

**- Eu estou grávida Inuyasha, G-R-A-V-I-D-A ,e adivinha de quem é o filho?**

**- Kagome, eu não esperava isso de você, o velho truque da barriga- Ela deu um belo de um tapa na face de seu amado, na hora em que ele falou tão profana frase.**

**- Quem você pensa que eu sou? Não sou nenhuma vagabunda!**

**- Então se está realmente grávida, aborte, não posso ter um filho agora.**

**- Ah claro, com certeza sua noivinha não irá gostar da idéia, mas e eu?**

**- O que posso lhe propor é que sejas minha amante. Ficará com essa casa e todo mês lhe darei uma quantia em dinheiro para se manter.**

**- Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? Achei que existia amor em nosso relacionamento.**

**- Desculpe Kagome, mas no estagio que estou de minha carreira, um casamento com a Kikyou, dona da maior agência de publicidade de Tóquio, vem a calhar.**

**- Como você é ridículo, só liga para os seus interesses. Como fui amar alguém assim?**

**- Fala serio Kagome, será mesmo que você me ama, ou é mais uma paixãozinha? Pense nisso, não há motivo para tanto sofrimento.- disse serio e aparentemente triste. Foi deixando a residência.**

**- Aonde você vai?**

**- Encontrar-me com a Kikyou. Terá um jantar lá em casa, minha mãe insiste em me expor ao lado da minha "futura mulher"- e deixou o apartamento.**

**Kagome chorava compulsivamente, apertava a barriga como se abraçasse o ser dentro de si. Uma ponta de inveja a absorvia, Inuyasha nunca a apresentou a mãe, pelo contrario, viviam sempre se escondendo, com medo de que um dia fossem descobertos.**

**- Eu não vou lhe abandonar MEU filho. Com certeza não irei aceitar as migalhas desse ser desprazível- Arrumou suas malas, pegou apenas o que lhe pertencia, nada que levaria se não fosse seu.**

**Parou na casa da vizinha da frente. Seu nome era Sango, uma das poucas pessoas que Kagome conseguiu confiar plenamente em tal cidade.**

**Ao abrir a porta- Kagome, o que aconteceu?- arfou a garota de olhos castanho escuro e com um enorme rabo de cavalo. Kagome ainda chorava, mas contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes para a amiga- mas e agora, o que você vai fazer?**

**-Não sei Sango, estou desesperada, com certeza não vou pedir ajuda àquele canalha. O que ele acha que sou? Uma prostituta que se cala, da prazer e ganha seu dinheiro? Não senhor, de mim ele não terá nada, muito menos noticias.**

**- Kagome, você está estressada, senta ai um pouco que vou preparar um chá, não vai fazer bem se você ficar ansiosa dessa maneira.**

**- Mas preciso ir, ainda hoje preciso sair desse prédio.**

**- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Irá passar a noite aqui e ponto final, sei que não tens para onde ir.**

**- M-mais.**

**- Sem mais sua teimosa. Agora deixe-me ir preparar seu chá.**

**Kagome nem deu tempo da outra garota chegar na cozinha, na ponta dos pés deixou o apartamento. Se passasse a noite ali, quando o Inuyasha voltasse pela manhã para se trocare ir pra empresa, saberia que estava na casa vizinha. Aafinal Sango mora em frente e o cheiro de Kagome era inconfundível. Na correria a morena nem teve tempo de pegar suas malas, saiu com a roupa do corpo e um cachecol. Correu e correu, parando apenas para tomar um ar e foi nesse momento que percebeu onde estava... em uma praça.**

-Como sou tola, ficar me lamentando não adiantará muita coisa. Enxuga essas lágrimas- garota estúpida- disse esfregando com força o peito da mão em seus olhos e dava logo em seguida tapas em sua própria face. Respirou fundo e se acalmou, só que ai mais lembranças invadiram sua cabeça.

**Inuysha e Kagome estavam felizes jantando em um restaurante, era a quinta vez que a jovem saia com seu galanteador chefe.**

**- Está gostando K-chan?- a olhou com um sorriso maroto**

**- Demais- disse meio encabulada.**

**- Você ainda não viu nada- e em um estalar de dedos um violinista se aproximou da mesa tocando seu instrumento. Ao fim entregou uma rosa para a senhorita que ali estava. Junto com a rosa havia um bilhete " Espero fazer desta noite a mais inesquecível de sua vida"- Ela sorriu.**

**Quando terminaram o jantar, se dirigiram a uma boate bastante freqüentada nas noites de Tókio.**

**- Nossa, isso aqui é...é.. é realmente enorme- Kagome com seu jeito meio 'menininha' cativava Inuyasha, sua inocência o deixava louco. Ele sabia que a mesma era diferente das mulheres que estava acostumado a sair, ela tinha algo além da beleza física.**

**- Vem, vamos dançar- Kagome o chama.**

**A noite para os dois estava simplesmente perfeita, parecia que não se cansavam de estar um com o outro. O modo que Kagome mexia o quadril deixava seu acompanhante louco e extasiado.Ele estava com a mão na cintura dela, seus corpos estavam bastante colados. **

**Uma música lenta começa a tocar, e o nosso casal também a dançou. Seus corpos suados, gritavam de prazer, a respiração abalada pela dança agitada de minutos atrás também contribuía para deixar o hanyou ainda mais louco. E não agüentando mais Inuyasha a beija de forma carinhosa, evoluindo logo em seguida, tornando o beijo a cada segundo mais avassalador.**

**Os dois agora se encontram em um "sofá", em algum canto da danceteria. Kagome sentia Inuyasha acariciando suas cochas, o beijo no momento era selvagem, o corpo do rapaz pressionava o de Kagome. O hanyou ia subindo a mão, mas Kagome o segurou, mesmo estando fisicamente abalada.**

**- Ei, aqui não!- Ele parou, mas logo em seguida a puxou pelo braço, percorreram toda a boate até chegarem no estacionamento, que aliás não era ao relento, era na parte de baixo do recinto.**

**Encostado no carro Inuyasha começa novamente a beijar Kagome, o local estava vazio.O corpo da jovem era pressionado contra o carro. O Taisho continuou o que havia começado no sofá. Subiu uma das mãos pela lateral da perna, até chegar as nádegas, pressionou e a puxou para si. Kagome pode sentir o membro já excitado do hanyou e o empurrou, abrindo a porta do carro logo em seguida.**

**- Acho melhor continuarmos aqui dentro- disse sorrindo maliciosamente, só que logo o sorriso foi desfeito, pois recebeu um gostoso beijo e foi "atirada carro a dentro". Em seguida Inuyasha sobe em cima da mesma e lhe diz em um sussurro:**

**- Eu não disse que essa noite ia ser especial? E ela está apenas começando minha cara!- Sim, eles se amaram pela primeira vez dentro de um carro. Era a primeira vez do casal e a primeira vez de Kagome, ela era virgem, mas se entregou de corpo e alma àquela relação, que poderia não ter futuro algum**

Dessa vez ela não chorou com a lembrança, como o próprio nome sugere, é passado.

- Mas um dia você me paga, ah se paga. O mundo gira senhor Taisho e quando você menos esperar irei cobrar sua divida e os juros serão bastante altos. – Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva, mas uma nova pergunta pairava no ar...- Onde irei viver de agora em diante?

A púbere vagou pela escura e bucólica noite, sua sorte era que o inverno não havia ainda chegado, mas o clima estava já mostrava um terço de todo frio que estava por vir. Sem agüentar mais, ela para em um banco da estação de metrô e deita-se. Seus pés já não agüentavam e seu estomago roncava, para sua sorte havia ali uma lanchonete, lugar onde ainda poderia se dar ao luxo que comer algo, já que suas economias não irão durar por muito tempo.

- Acho que terei que economizar- abaixou a cabeça.

A noite, ou a madrugada, a mesma não sabia, fora dolorosa, já que dormir em um banco não é nada confortável. Assim que abriu os olhos naquela manhã, notou uma movimentação bastante comum em tal horário( 6:30 A.M.), já que as pessoas estavam indo trabalhar. Mas havia algo de estranho, uma senhora de aparentemente 50 anos estava sentada, encolhida o máximo possível ao lado de Kagome e ainda a olhava, só que era um olhar terno.

- Desculpa senhora- e sentou.

- Não se preocupe minha jovem, sei que teve uma noite difícil e para quem segura uma criança no ventre, eu não diria que dormir ao "relento" e em um banco é uma das melhores opções.

Kagome estava pasma, como aquela senhora pode saber o que aconteceu com ela e ainda notar que estava grávida? Ela estava apenas em seu primeiro mês de gestação.

- Sabe Kagome, Não é bom alimentar esse ódio que está dentro de seu coração.

- M-mas como a senhora sabe o meu nome? Como sabe que estou grávida? Como sabe que sinto ódio? Como?

- Calma senhorita, não se assuste. Como eu sei não pode ser explicado tão facilmente, só saiba que nesse mundo não estamos sozinhos. Muitos não vêem, mas temos sempre companhias, boas ou ruins estamos sempre acompanhados.- disse agora sussurrando- Não guarde rancor daquele jovem, ele gosta de você, fez quilo por impulso...

- Não senhora, desculpe-me intrometer, estou surpresa com tudo que está me falando, mas é impossível esquecer o que aquele canalha fez, eu o odeio, o odeio muito, Deus sabe o quanto sinto raiva do seu gesto estúpido. Eu o amava e o que ele fez? Deu descarga em meus sentimentos. Não da para não sentir o que estou sentindo, é muito mais forte que eu.

- Ai está. Seus sentimentos tomam conta de sua mente, enquanto deveria ser sua mente controlando suas emoções.

- M-mas...

-Apenas reflita em cima do que te falei- a velha senhora se levanta para ir embora, mas para um pouco mais adiante e vira-se rapidamente, como se tivesse esquecido de algo- A propósito minha jovem, o templo budista de Avarenga é um bom lugar para ficar, eles abrigam desamparados. Será melhor do que ficar em uma estação de metrô.

- Senhora, espere, nem sei seu nome!

- Kaede- e continuou sua caminhada.

E sem pensar duas vezes Kagome se dirigiu ao templo. Chegando lá contou sua história por alto, queria dizer que não era indigente, afinal, tinha que ser sincera, existiam pessoas com muito mais necessidade naquele instante e que precisavam de uma oportunidade. Foi aceita, ficou em uma ala para mulheres grávidas e para ganhar algum dinheiro trabalharia como faxineiras do lugar, pelo menos até quando agüentasse.

Naquele mesmo instante um certo hanyou chegava em casa totalmente exausto, o que mais queria naquele momento era pedir desculpas para sua "amante", já que passara todo o jantar pensando em como fora duro com ela. Mas sua surpresa foi tamanha, quando não encontrou a jovem em casa.

- Diabos, onde essa mulher se meteu?- Foi correndo até a casa de Sango, elas eram amigas, certamente saberia onde a outra estava. Chegou à porta da vizinha e bateu

-A Kagome está ai com você?

- Não, ela veio aqui ontem, mas fugiu enquanto eu fui fazer um chá. Aliás, aumentou o tom de voz, você é mesmo um cachorro, como foi capaz de fazer isso com a única mulher que te ama de verdade?- Se o hanyou já estava desesperado, creio eu se abaixar e colocar a cabeça entre as mão significa desespero total ou falta de reação

- Eu sei disso, fui um grosso com ela, mas o que queria que eu pensasse, se quando você diz que vai deixar uma mulher, ela lhe diz que está esperando um filho seu? Quanto a isso não mudo minha postura, acho que realmente a Kagome estava mentindo, mas quanto ao resto...

- Sem restos Inuyasha, Você acha mesmo, que se minha amiga quisesse lhe 'prender', teria fugindo logo em seguida? Ela estava realmente grávida, tinha feito exame ontem e veio toda animada me contar, dizia que seria uma ótima noticia para o mais "novo" papai.

- Mas entenda, eu preciso manter minha carreira profissional, e a Kiky...

- Na moral Inuyasha, com licença- e fechou a porta em sua cara.- Arrependido você?- continuou do outro lado da porta- Só o que queres é tentar justificar os fatos. Você foi o culpado, arque com as conseqüências.

O Hanyou permaneceu no Chão, apenas lembrando do meigo rosto de Kagome... como iria sentir sua falta, se arrependimento matasse, a esse instante com certeza ele estaria morto e enterrado.

Precisava encontra-la e um detetive era a melhor opção.

Irei mandar um detetive atrás dela.

- Pouco me importa o que você vai fazer, apenas traga minha amiga de volta.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oi pessoal, desculpem ta postando o primeiro capitulo novamente, mas ele possuía muitos erros, e eu não queria começar uma fic com o pé esquerdo... por isso to postando esse capitulo de novo...Algumas coisas mudaram, como por exemplo o nome, mas na própria historia modifiquei algumas coisas, poucas demais, mas que fazem uma certa diferença. Desculpem ai se ainda não postei o segundo capitulo, mas é que muita coisa tem acontecido...Perdi essa semana uma pessoa mais que especial, colégio ta me sufocando e GRD me matando...mas em tudo ah uma recompensa...a minha é ter ficado em terceiro lugar aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**Mas isso não vem ao caso.. desculpem o momento pessoal...mas é que é inevitável...**

**Obrigada as pessoas que já deixaram reviews, fico feliz, nunca recebi tanto recado em um único capitulo...**

**Adorei issu viu?**

**Ahhh, não sei se essa fic será grande ou entrarei em detalhes quanto a outros casais...afinal perdi o rumo de minha outra fic querendo acrescentar coisas demais, as vezes excesso de idéias não servem p/ muita coisa...**

**Mas enfim... to com um projeto de fic, que escreverei fim de ano, quando não tiver provas azucrinando minha mente... essa sim vai ser minha cara.. e não vai ter interferências...**

**Mas é issu ai...**

**Kissus e ja ne people**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome em sua primeira semana notara que conhecia de algum lugar a senhora de cabelo raspado e vestes avermelhadas, que a toda manhã ia colher os legumes da horta que havia no templo budista. Pela sua vestimenta era notável que era uma anciã. Sempre que passava pela garota sorria, mas esse não era um sorriso comum, ele podia acalmar qualquer coração aflito, é como se uma alma revigorada ou um anjo de Deus sorrisse e as torturas do mundo fossem embora a cada passada da velha .

Em um dia quando a senhora passava pela jovem grávida, Kagome não agüentando mais, resolve puxar assunto:

- Bom dia senhora, mas já nos conhecemos?

- Talvez sim, talvez não, depende de qual denominação dê a uma velha em uma estação de trem.

- Então a senhora é a Kaede!

- Isso mesmo- finalizou sorrindo.

- Mas a senhora ta tão... diferente...

- é que naquele dia eu usava uma peruca, já que quando saio em minhas "missões", não gosto de ser facilmente reconhecida.

- Mas porque não? E que missões são essas? Naquele dia a senhora estava comigo, isso é uma missão?

- Não entendes minha jovem? Seu coração estava aflito, precisava de ajuda. Era minha missão ajuda-la. Não gosto de ser reconhecida em meio a multidão, pois para meus acolhidos, mostro-me facilmente, como estou fazendo agora contigo, só existem muitos por ai que não querem o bem.

- Senhora Kaede, fico realmente grata pela sua ajuda, apesar de não entender como você sabe de tudo que se passa ao meu redor. Parece que és uma pessoa iluminada.

- Não precisa agradecer Kagome, essa era minha missão como já falei anteriormente. Apenas peço que não guarde ressentimentos do hanyou, a raiva pode nos levar a caminhos bastante complexos e infelizes. Tente seguir sua vida, de um rumo a ela, faça o que tem vontade e assim encontraras a felicidade. Os caminhos temos vários, não existe certo ou errado, existe o feliz e o infeliz, uma escolha acarreta outra, faça a sua com sabedoria.

Kagome estava pasma com as palavras da anciã, que mais uma vez a deixou perdida em pensamentos. Realmente as escolhas cada um faz a sua, e Inuyasha tinha feito a dele. Guardar um sentimento como o ódio pode não trazer bons frutos para nossa protagonista, afinal, a mãe e o filho estão interligados eternamente e quando fala-se da gravidez esse sentido é bastante literal, mas é quase que impossível não sentir raiva.

No templo a gravida pode fazer novas amizades, além de se aconselhar freqüentemente com Kaede, conheceu um belo rapaz de 20 anos, seu nome? Houshi Miroku! Ele é dono de um lindo par de olhos azuis, rosto fino, cabelo até o ombro, preso em um rabo de cavalo, tem um escultural corpo e um par de argolas em uma de suas orelhas, o que o deixava simplesmente mais belo. O comum é que todos que queiram alcançar o nirvana (estou falando dos budistas), larguem dos apegos materiais, deixe de lado a vaidade( pra isso raspam os cabelos), entre outras coisas banais que rodeiam os humanos. Mas o fato é, Miroku mal havia chegado, ele ainda estava passando por uma fase de conhecimento e aceitação da religião.

Em seu pouco tempo de convívio, Miroku se tornou um irmão para Kagome. Na visão da jovem, o rapaz não tinha a menor vocação para ser monge, já que era bastante mulherengo e adorava os prazeres mundanos, sendo um pouco difícil se desgarrar do meio.

- Sai Miroku, você não leva jeito, nem faça planos.

- Mas esse é o sonho de meu pai k-chan.. de eu ser um monge.

- Qual é, você vai deixar de realizar seus sonhos, pra seguir o sonho dos outros? Acorda, vai fazer o que gosta, garanto que a humanidade ( as mulheres pelo menos) irão agradecer bem mais.

- E o que a senhorita entende de seguir sonhos? Pelo que sei, a muito abandonou a idéia de ser publicitária.

- E quem disse que abandonei? Estou estudando para conseguir uma bolsa em uma das Universidades daqui de Tokio, estou correndo atrás, além de adorar o ramo, não foi a toa que fui trabalhar em uma agência de publicidade, mesmo sendo uma simples secretaria. Preciso passar na cara de toda essa sociedade burocrática excessivamente, o quanto posso ser melhor que eles, apesar de ter uma estatura social tão baixa. Quem subestimou minha inteligência e meu amor vai pagar muito caro- A ultima frase ela diz mais p/ si mesma, que para o amigo.

-Esquece o passado, você não disse que ia esquecer por seu filho? Que isso poderia afeta-lo? Afasta a vingança de seus planos, se quer subir, que seja por um desejo e não por ódio.- ela fica meio pensativa.

- Eu tento, mas não dá. É mais forte que a vontade.

- Então não é vontade, pois se realmente quisesses estaria correndo atrás.

- Acho que tens razão, na verdade o que ta faltando é a vontade.

- Vamos esquecer essa conversa, nada como o tempo para curar as feridas do amor. Se empenhe agora em seu filho e sua carreira.

- Tens razão, é o que vou fazer!

Kagome depois de sua conversa com Miroku, voltou a estudar. Como havia completado o ensino médio e era uma aluna bastante aplicada, acabou por lecionar em uma turma de um curso de reforço para alunos de primeira a quinta serie. Pela manhã continuou com o trabalho no templo, e pela noite freqüentava um profissionalizante de informática.

No sexto mês de sua gestação, continuou freqüentando apenas o curso, que até o final do ano já havia pagado. Miroku a essa altura do campeonato já havia deixado o templo, resolveu seguir os conselhos de sua amiga enfrentando dessa forma seu pai, que no fim das contas viu que o importante era a felicidade do filho.

Para comemorar sua liberdade e nova vida, Houshi resolve viajar para a Inglaterra, lugar onde seu pai tem um escritório de advocacia( sim, o pai dele é bem conhecido em todo o Japão e possui títulos fora do país), e Miroku passará a dirigir, quando concluir uma faculdade de direito. Desde pequeno esse era seu sonho, sempre que possível estava no colo do pai, dentro de um escritório, fingindo ser do ramo de advocacia. O fascínio sempre escondia de seu pai ou quando estava na frente do mesmo, guardava suas ânsias em seu intimo, era melhor tudo aquilo ser visto como uma inocente brincadeira.

O jovem para dar uma força a sua amiga Kagome, resolve ajuda-la e a chama para passar alguns anos em um dos grandes centros mundiais, onde ela poderá fazer tranquilamente sua faculdade e ter grandes oportunidades de crescer no meio que quer se profissionalizar. Não que no Japão o mercado fosse ruim, pelo contrario, era excelente, mas será bom para a jovem antes de cruzar com Inuyasha ter mais segurança de seus atos, segurança esta que ela alcançará longe da tentação.

- Deixa de besteira, não tens nada a perder.

- Mas Miroku...

- Sem mas.Você quer ou não? Isso é uma oportunidade que nem todos tem.

- Eu não sei- e abaixou a cabeça.

- Pense bem, não tens nada a perder. Ficar não te ajudará, preferes ficar a ajudar crianças a aprenderem a ler? Qual é, se dê uma chance, se não se adaptar volte- Kagome para e pensa por um instante.

- Está bem, você me convenceu, até porque prometi que vou alcançar o que quero.

- Ai sim está a garota que conheço.

- Deixe de ser besta. Quando partimos?

- Acho que melhor ter seu filho aqui, até porquê não falta muito para ele nascer certo?

- Somente mais 3 meses.

- Pois então vamos esperar, até lá termine seu curso de informática.

- Acho melhor mesmo. Então estamos combinados

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo mínimo, não gostei dele não, super sem graça, mas ele é necessário par os próximos acontecimentos. Que feliz que estejam gostando, Inu safatinhu mesmo nessa fic hauahauhaa...**

**Desculpem pela demora do capitulo e no final sair essa merreca mas não deixem de deixar uma reviewzinha.. please...**

**Obrigada a quem já deixou...**

**Kissus e ja ne...**


	3. famosa

Cinco anos se passaram desde o nascimento de Nayumi Higurashi, hanyou de cabelo preto, liso e curto até o ombro, orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça, olhos cor de âmbar e possuía um rosto muito parecido com o de Inuyasha.

Kagome desde o inicio confortou seus ressentimentos, quando a pequena veio ao mundo. Era aquela estranha sensação de que "mãe é padecer no paraíso".Sim, é exatamente desta maneira que a nossa protagonista, encontrou um jeito de ser feliz e esquecer as algazarras do passado( pelo menos é o que ela acha). Muita coisa mudara em sua rotineira vidinha de Tókio, pra falar a verdade, como planejado, ela se formou em umas das melhores universidades de Londres. Graças ao seu enorme esforço e dedicação a carreira, se tornou de um ano pra cá, uma das publicitárias mais concorridas da cidade. Suas campanhas e propagandas estavam por todos os cantos. Os Ingleses adoravam o seu trabalho, era algo renovador e bastante modernista. Falar em Kagome Higurashi agora, é o mesmo de se falar em uma famosa estrela inglesa.

Com o seu super-lançamento no mercado, Kagome teve certas dificuldades em conciliar casa e trabalho, sua filha já reclamava da exaustão da mãe e o pouco tempo com a mesma.

- Mamãe, nós nunca mais fomos ao parque, eu to com saudades de você, só a vejo a noite e em fins de semana, mas é sempre assim, nunca tens tempo para brincar comigo- Kagome estava trabalhando em mais uma propaganda, foi quando teve a surpresa com sua filha. Ela sabia que estava em falta com a garotinha, mas não imaginava que a criança sentisse tanto a sua falta.

- Venha cá Nayumi!- colocou a menina em seu colo e respirou fundo.- não pense que a mamãe não quer ficar com você, pelo contrario, o que eu mais queria era ta o tempo todo aqui, abraçadinha com você- apertou mais a pequena, fazendo brincadeirinhas com ela- eu sinto muito a sua falta meu bebê, sabes que é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Por isso trabalho tanto, para lhe dar tudo do bom e do melhor.

- Mas mamãe, eu só quero a senhora aqui comigo- Kagome fica impressionada com a simplicidade da criança- o tio Miroku também trabalha, mas sempre ta aqui brincando comigo- fez carinha de zangada.

- Meu anjo, seu tio não teve dificuldades ao chegar aqui, sua carreira já tinha caminhos abertos antes mesmo de chegar a cidade. Hoje ele não precisa se matar de tanto trabalhar, há quem faça seus serviços.

- Ele disse que me levaria ao Japão.

- Eu já falei que um dia iremos, mas não por agora.

- Poxa mamãe, eu quero ver o papai.

- Meu amor...eu já lhe falei que seu pai morreu.

- Mas todas as crianças tem um pai, porque eu não? Porque as pessoas tem que morrer?

- Porque nossas vidas são um ciclo, nascemos, crescemos e morremos. É como as coisas funcionam meu anjo. E nem todas as crianças tem um pai como dizes. Não fique se amargurando por isso Nayumi, o Miroku não faz um boa substituição?

- O que estão falando de mim ai?-O quase budista entra na sala de surpresa.

- Tio Miroku!

- Oi minha baixinha, tava com saudades.

- Mas agente se viu hoje de manhã.

- Eu sei, mas você faz muita falta. E você como está? Sempre que chega é tarde e cansada- chegou perto de Kagome e lhe depositou um beijo nos lábios.

-Estaria bem se você não enchesse a cabeça de minha filha com asneiras.

- O que houve?

- Ela agora quer ir ao Japão.

-E isso é ruim? Acho bom a menina conhecer o lugar onde nasceu.

- Mas eu não quero voltar, ainda não estou preparada.

- Nayumi querida, você poderia nos dar licença um minuto?

- E o que eu ganho com isso?- disse sorrindo

- Uma boneca bem lindona assim como você- a garotinha aceitou a proposta e se retira da sala - Acho que agora podemos conversar- e se sentou no sofá que havia no escritório- Sabe Kagome, te acho uma mulher surpreendente, gosto muito de você, nestes anos que estamos juntos, você conseguiu me mudar. Já não sou aquele garotão inconseqüente, que passa a mão em qualquer uma que use saias( só em algumas), ou que obedecia ao papai pra fazer tudo o que ele quer. Aprendi muito com você. Estamos namorando, mas eu sei que ainda gosta do Inuyasha e isso...

- Pare Miroku, eu não gosto daquele canalha. Eu o odeio, nem mencione mais esse nome.

- Como não mencionar, se as lembranças estão ainda vivas em sua memória? Como não mencionar, se você está privando sua filha de conhecer seu próprio país? Não tente me enganar e enganar a si mesma. Quando aceitastes namorar comigo foi bem sincera, disse que não me amava, mas preferi investir. Nosso relacionamento é mais amizade, tenho plena consciência disso e agradeço todos os dias a Deus por a ter colocado em meu caminho. – Kagome escutava de cabeça baixa.

- Eu sinto muito Miroku.

- Não sinta, minha felicidade é a sua felicidade. Volte para o Japão, cumpra aquela sua antiga promessa de ser a melhor, enfrente seus medos e cuide mais desse tesouro que é a Nayume- depositou um beijo em sua testa e desceu para os lábios- eu apenas quero sua felicidade- dizendo isso foi se retirando do local.

- Miroku, espere. Ao menos volte comigo.

Ele riu- Desde quando a minha Kagome precisa de alguém para vencer a batalha? Lembra-se que não precisastes de mim para subir na vida? Estarei aqui, mas quero a Kagome guerreira. O máximo que posso fazer é negociar sua transferência , farei o máximo possível para andar logo.

- Está bem, já é uma grande ajuda- tentou sorrir, mas foi uma tentativa frustrada.

- Agora preciso ir, só passei aqui para ver os dois amores de minha vida.- Soltou um beijo de longe e se retirou da residência.

Kagome tirou aquele dia para sua filha. Depois das reclamações decidira que o melhor a fazer era enfrentar o passado e progredir, apenas progredir, por sua filha e si mesma. Sabia que Inuyasha e Kikyou haviam unido suas agências, agora se chamava Sikon no Tama. Sabia disso porquê sempre estava a parte de tudo de moderno que acontecia no Japão e não era nenhuma novidade que faziam um tremendo sucesso por lá, já que muitas bandas japonesas estão fazendo sucesso no ocidente e sempre o nome da agência tem destaque. São realmente muito bons, sem contar as muitas propagandas que havia baixado pela internet( precisava saber onde estava pisando), e foi analisando muito,que pode perceber que eles sempre usam o mesmo método, era somente o moderno, muitas coisas supérfluas, como beleza exterior. Kagome não, era modernista sim, mas estava sempre associando o passado, presente e futuro, em todos os seus trabalhos algo como: 'precisamos muito mais que o exterior' era dito. Sim, ela precisa fazer o índice de seus contratos subirem e é o que estava acontecendo ultimamente, pois era muito criativa e criatividade nesse ramo é muito mais eficaz que a beleza. Sobre a vida pessoal de Inu e Kikyou sabia apenas que não tiveram filhos, nada além disso. Isso de certa forma confortava Kagome, já que o sonho do hanyou era ter filhos e quando ela o deu, ele a desperdiçou como se a pequena criatura que ainda estava no ventre de sua mãe fosse uma boneca sem valor. Não que a desgraça dos outros fosse o sucesso da k-chan, mas, porém, entretanto e toda via, a sacanagem que ele fez com ela não a deixou feliz, pelo contrario,apenas acabou com seu sonho de que príncipes encantados existem, desacreditando dessa forma no amor verdadeiro entre um homem e uma mulher.

Miroku havia conseguido a transferência da jovem, foi difícil, já que ela era a melhor da agência, mas nada era impossível para ele. Tudo bem que a filial no Japão não era tão boa, mas quem sabe se agora com Kagome tudo não muda? Com certeza ela vai querer concorrer de igual para igual com Inuyasha.

Do outro lado do mundo, um jovem hanyou novamente se enfurecia com sua esposa...

- Pela ultima vez Kikyou, poderias ser menos inerte e aceitar que já está na hora de termos um filho!

- Mas não quero ficar gorda, cheia de estrias e ter que tomar conta de uma criança chata!- Inu revira os olhos.

- Como você é cabeça dura, tecnologia está ai para que? Se engordar, faça uma lipo, se ficar com estrias, faça uma plástica e quanto o fato de cuidar da criança...bem.. bem...

- Está vendo? Nem você sabe o que fazer, tenho muito o que fazer, a sikon no tama depende de mim!

De nós querida, de nós. E eu desisto, é mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Será que nunca vou poder realizar meu sonho de ser pai?- nessa hora lembrou-se de Kagome, se realmente ela estivesse grávida, poderia a essa hora ser o homem mais feliz da face da terra, só trocou o conforto de um amor seguro pelo dinheiro. Como se sentia fracassado e como o mundo era paradoxal. Foi tudo muito confuso, ele era muito jovem para saber o que era correto, tudo bem que já era de maior e vacinado, que deveria ter maturidade, mas não, as coisas mundanas na época o avassalavam. Se arrependimento matasse já estaria morto.; seu casamento com Kikyou era de fachada, muitas noites nem dormia em casa, preferia está com uma prostituta ou uma mocinha qualquer, que com sua esposa, que as vezes lhe causava náuseas. Se tornou a sombra dela nos negócios... enfim, não era promissora sua escolha, a vida passa e vamos mudando

- Em que bela enrascada fui em meter.

- O que amor? Podes repetir? Eu estava aqui retocando a maquiagem.

- Nada não querida- falou com aspereza na voz- Alias, Sesshoumaru e Rim vão vir jantar conosco hoje.

- Então avise logo as cozinheiras, não gosto de nada em cima da hora e você sabe disso.

- Sim, mas foi de ultima hora que ele avisou que quer conversar conosco. Acho que é sobre a empresa, lembra-se que ele também é o dono?

- Um dono um tanto inativo não achas?

-Pode até ser inativo, mas dono de um terço das ações, o que o nos faz igual.

- Mas eu dou o duro na empresa e vocês ganham credito?

- O que você quer? Te ajudo em tudo que posso, sempre pega logo o trabalho e se fecha com sua mesquinhes. Como posso fazer algo?

- Sim, mas...

- Nada de mas, vou ligar para o Sesshoumaru e conversar com ele em seu escritório, estou cansado de seus ataques de beleza ou de "sou a melhor". Você me cansa Kikyou- e foi deixando a casa.

- Não mais que você a mim, querido esposo- falou baixo, mas Inyasha ouviu perfeitamente, já que sua audição é bem apurada.

- Foda-se – foi sua única resposta para aquele ser de bela postura, cabelos até a cintura, lisos em excesso e olhos cor de chocolate.

- Olhe como você fala comigo- e continuou reclamando, só que sozinha, já que o marido havia deixado à residência.

- Realmente eu fiz a maior burrada de minha vida- disse a si mesmo dentro de seu carro.- Kagome, onde estas? Sinto tanto sua falta. Acho que você foi a única que amei de verdade, pena que não posso voltar ao passado- se dirigiu até um bordel já antes freqüentado pelo mesmo.

Estacionou seu carro e adentro no estabelecimento, indo direto ao bar.

- Um Uiske por favor!

- Inuyasha sama, que bons ventos o trazem até aqui?

- Não me amola Tsubaki.

- Mas não viestes aqui atrás de diversão?- falou sentando em seu colo e o acaricia em uma parte mais intima.

- Saia daqui mulher estúpida, não estou atrás de uma prostituta. Quando eu quiser aviso, agora me deixe em paz- A mulher saiu bastante assustada. Ela era a preferida dele naquele lugar, talvez porque lembrava Kagome, seus cabelos eram loiros, mas seu rosto era refinado como o da jovem a quem parece. Na verdade muitos a chamariam de sósias. Naquela noite o seu querido e bom 'pagante' não queria seus serviços, o que a deixou extremamente irritada, pois era um prazer deitar-se com um homem tão lindo e rico como ele.

Inuyasha lembrou-se que teria mais tarde uma reunião com seu irmão. E para avisa-lo que iriam se encontrar em seu escritório e não na residência, teria que ligar a tempo. Dessa forma tirou do paletó seu celular e ligou para Sesshoumaru.

-Alô, maninho?

- O que queres Inuyasha?

- Creio que não poderemos nos encontrar lá em casa.

- Porque? Sua mulher resolveu ir ao salão? Você não pode me receber EM SUA CASA sozinho não? Tem que ter a permissão da esposinha linda e socialite? – Sesshoumaru realmente não perdia uma oportunidade de irritar o irmão.

- Olhe aqui seu cretino. Sua sorte é que estou cansado demais para brigar, já discuti o bastante com a kikyou . Não agüento mais seus ataques de beleza e seu porte refinado demais.

- Nossa, até que enfim vistes o que estava o tempo inteiro em sua cara. Mas acho que a mamãe não vai gostar nada disso, ela gosta demais de sua mulher para ...

- Cale-se, deixe que de minha vida cuido eu. Eu liguei apenas para marcar ai no seu escritório, as 21:30, já que falei o que queria, adeus.- E desligou sem deixar o outro se pronunciar.

Inuyasha passou o resto da tarde e o começo da noite vagando pela cidade, até que enxergou o antigo apartamento em que vivia com Kagome,.Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para um dia especial.

**-Fecha os olhos Kagome, é surpresa.**

**- Diz logo o que é Inu. Estou curiosa.**

**- Curiosidade mata sabia? Quem vai lhe deixar mortinha sou eu, se não me disser logo o que é.**

**- Tenha calma. Já, já poderás ver! Cuidado com o degrau, o degrau.**

**- Ah, obrigada por avisar- disse sarcástica mas sorrindo.**

**- Pronto, chegamos- e retira a venda que estava nos olhos da garota, que apenas ficou boquiaberta com o que viu!**

**- N-Nossa, é muito lindo Inu- e abriu seu mais belo sorriso.**

**- É para você, quer dizer, pra nós.**

**- O que? Esse apartamento todo mobiliado é nosso? Tipo... meu e seu? Você vai morar aqui, comigo?- a púbere estava mais feliz que nunca.**

**- Vou sim meu anjo.- e sem pensar duas vezes Kagome vai até Inuyasha, o abraça com toda sua força e o beija com violência. **

**- Você me faz a mulher mais feliz desse mundo- e o beija novamente.**

**Sem ar- Calma ai mocinha, se eu soubesse que ias ficar tão contente dessa forma, teria feito a surpresa antes- Kagome só o olhava. Era tão apaixonada por ele e o mesmo só a fazia cada dia mais feliz.**

**Sorriso malicioso- Que tal inaugurarmos isso aqui? Começar pelo quarto seria uma boa opção- Sua resposta foi dois braços a levando até a cama.**

**- A idéia realmente me agrada- e mais uma vez se beijaram, só que um beijo mais fervoroso.**

Quando Inu deu por si, já estava na entrada do prédio, mas estava tão descontraído, que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Qual é, olha por onde anda.- mas espera, aquela jovem que estava brigando pelo tombo era bem familiar.

- Sango?- a interrompeu.

- Como você sabe meu nome?

- Não está lembrada de mim?

-Ah claro, eu tenho bola de cristal. Desculpa, mas não sou adivinha, será que da pra dizer de onde me conhece?

- Esquentadinha como sempre!

- Vai dizer quem é não?...

- Inuyasha, Taisho Inuyasha.

- Inuysha? Meu ex vizinho de frente?- e o analisou, ele realmente estava diferente, o tempo apenas amadureceram seus belos traços, o deixando mais sensual que nunca, pena que não tinha mais o maravilhoso brilho nos olhos.

- Esse mesmo!

- E ai, como você está?encontro a Kagome? Você disse que ia contratar um detetive pra ver se a achava. Lembro-me que foi a ultima coisa que falastes, quando nos vimos.

Meio sem graça- Não, desisti, preferi deixa-la viver em paz, se queria viver longe de mim- deu os ombros- fazer o que?

- Mas e o filho de vocês?

- Não sei.. ela não me procurou, ainda duvido um pouco dessa história, mas bem que poderia ser verdade.

- Que era verdade era, a Kagome é muito orgulhosa pra lhe procurar. Mas e ai, mudando de assunto. Soube que se casou e que é um dos donos da Sikon no Tama, apesar de só aparecer o nome de sua mulher em todas as colunas.

- É, ela merece, apesar de 'engolir' todo o trabalho que nos chega, não posso deixar de admitir que ela é boa. Mas e você? Se formou?

- Me formei sim. Sou advogada, não conhecida, mas de pouquinho em pouquinho chego lá. Estou trabalhando para os Houshi.

- Nossa, que bom. Um dos meus advogados trabalha para esse famoso advogado, seu nome é Kaoru, conhece?

- Assim de nome não, mas já devo tê-lo visto por lá.

- Espero que consigas chegar onde quer

- Obrigada e sucesso para ti. Agora tenho que subir, meus cachorros devem está com muita fome, to fora desde de manhã. Alias, quer subir para tomar um cafezinhos?

- Hum... acho que vou aceitar.

- Que bom, então vamos subindo!

Sango e Inuyasha passaram cerca de uma hora e meia conversando, até que o hanyou lembrou-se do compromisso com Sesshoumaru e sai alegando estar atrasado, mas prometeu a jovem voltar para colocarem o papo em dia.

Chegando na sikon no tama, tratou de ir logo a sala de seu irmão. Lá o encontrou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Até que enfim, pensei que teria que aturar sua mulherzinha, que aliás está passando dos limites.

- Boa noite p/ você também.

- Só se a noite está sendo boa pra você, porque pra mim está sendo um inferno.

- A Kikyou mais uma vez se apossou de uma das propagandas. Hoje eu quase a esganei, sua sorte é que quem veio me dar o recado foi a Kagura, se não só irias encontrar os pedaços de sua mulher.

- Porque não fez isso? Seria um grande favor.

- Sabe Inuyasha, estou cansado dessa situação. Creio que não fiz um bom negocio me unindo a vocês. Vou vender minhas ações e reabrir a agência Taisho.

- Pois vou unir-me a você, não agüento mais ter que ouvir a queridinha falar que somos inúteis. Cansei de tudo que vem daquela mulher, penso até em divorcio.

- Pois então amanhã vou convocar uma reunião geral com os membros mais importantes da agência.

- Okay, okay.

- Avalie em quantos por cento está valendo minha parte e a sua. Creio que a própria Kikyou irá comprar, junto com o Naraku é claro.

- Pouco me importa quem vai comprar ou não, o que não posso deixar é que me façam de idiota.

- Que seja, agora tenho que ir, estou muito cansado.

- Tudo bem, manda lembranças para sua amada e estrapolada mulher.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**fiqueiHi peolple...poxa.. tive poucas reviews no ultimo capitulo triste...**

**Mas obrigada a aqueles que deixaram...**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse...**

**Kissus e ja ne**


	4. viagem

Tomada pelo nublado tempo, Londres, uma das cidades que não param, via uma de suas mais bem sucedidas garotas arrancar as raízes estabelecidas e retomar a seu verdadeiro lar. A cidade com certeza era avassaladora àqueles sem rumo, mas pra quem pretende ter uma carreira promissora internacionalmente, nada como aquele lugar de beleza exótica. Com toda certeza Kagome agradeceria todos os dias a oportunidade em sua vida. A jovem moça agora encontra-se no aeroporto, cansada talvez, mas o esforço nem é perceptível diante de seu medo. Sim, estava preocupada e nervosa, ótima mistura para a transformação que é o medo passivo. Ao seu lado a jovem Nayumi jazia com um sorriso. Aquilo de certa forma afligia sua mãe, a menina esperava demais. Era como se ela pudesse sentir que estava indo de encontro ao pai, o que só adiantava o estado de aflição a pessoa que estava segurando sua mão.

-Mamãe, quando chegarmos eu vou querer ir visitar o papai.

-Mas menina, eu já lhe disse que seu pai está morto- disse meio desesperada.

-Eu não sei, mas sinto como se ele estivesse vivo. Tem algo em meu coração que diz que o papai está vivo, eu posso sentir.

Não era possível, todos os temores de Kagome estavam se tornando realidade. Primeiro que não sabia se teria coragem de olhar nos olhos daquele que tanto amou. Seria inevitável um encontro, já sabia disso, mas só iria encontra-lo quando estivesse mais que famosa em todo o Japão. Segundo, sua filha de qualquer forma tinha uma ligação com o pai, é exatamente isso que acontece com pais e filhos, tem um elo eternamente. Querendo ou não Inuyasha irá pagar pelos seus atos de imprudência. Se o problema antes era a falta de dinheiro, sua consciência iria pesar e muito, pois a jovem a qual ele largou já possui uma gorda conta bancaria, com seu sucesso garantido no país de origem, será uma das mais novas milionárias. E se o problema era a falta de amor, pelo que dependesse de Kagome ele nunca terá a sorte de ser amado por Nayumi.

Esqueça isso minha filha- parou e se ajoelhou na frente da garotinha- Eu sei que é difícil pra você aceitar os fatos, sei também o quanto foi difícil ver todas as crianças de sua idade com pais. Não é fácil superar, mas olhe pelo lado positivo, seu pai foi um homem bom e que agora está no céu.

-O céu é o lugar onde os anjos ficam mamãe?

Kagome parou, nunca havia ensinado de fato a sua filha os mistérios religiosos, apenas a ensinou que Deus era bom e que ele ficava no céu. Quanto a historia do de Inuyasha ser um homem bom, era melhor uma criança sonhar com coisas boas que guardar rancor.

" Esse ódio apenas me pertence. Minha menina é fruto do amor, não quero que o ódio a condene"

É sim minha filha- resolveu acatar a idéia de seres místicos como protetores.- é por isso que seu pai está bem, pois ele está rodeado de anjos além de está junto de Deus.

Nayumi sorri- Então ele está bem né?

-Com toda certeza querida - se levantou e continuou a andar.

Miroku estava mais a frente. Para ele era difícil entregar sua companheira a outro cara, mas teria que ser assim. Gostava dela e se o destino para vê-la feliz a levaria, acataria os fatos.

-Bem, acho que é aqui que nos despedimos- chegaram na área de embarque.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta meu amigo- uma lágrima solitária rolou do rosto de Kagome

"Eu vou sentir mais que sua falta, mas é assim que tem que ser"

-Animo garota. Você não está indo de encontro a morte, esse é seu futuro. Estarei sempre ao seu lado, basta ligar ué. A tecnologia é sempre bem vinda nessas horas- falou sorrindo- Bola pra frente que atrás vem gente. Pra que manchar esse rostinho tão lindo, quando ele pode ser iluminado por um sorriso?

Era sempre assim, o iniciante a monge sempre conseguia tirar as pessoas de seus respectivos problemas, nem que aquilo fosse alguns instantes.

-Você tem razão, nada de chorar feito uma menina boba- enxugou o rosto

-Essa é a Kagome que conheço- e foi se aproximando

-Vamos logo mamãe!

-Sua pequena diabinha, ta querendo se ver livre do seu tio Miroku é? - e fez cosquinhas nela

-Miroku, realmente precisamos ir.

-É, eu sei- pela primeira vez seu semblante triste apareceu.

-Então eu acho que isso é um adeus.

-Adeus é para sempre e creio eu que ainda vou vê-la. Não pense a senhorita que se verá livre de mim.

-Eu realmente espero não me ver livre de você- sorriu.

-Então tchau.

-Tchau- e se abraçaram.

-Tchau pequena

-Tchau tio!- soltou um beijo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Kagome!- Inuyasha acordou sobressaltado em um quarto de hotel.

"que dor é essa em meu coração?"

O filho mais novo de Taisho não sabia, mas em seus sonhos já estava sentindo a reaproximação da única que amou.

Você só pode está ficando maluco Inuyasha- falou consigo mesmo- A Kagome nunca mais vai voltar. O detetive já falou que ela deixou o país, trate de esquece-la.

Se arruma e desce para tomar o café.

"hoje terei que enfrentar a Kikyou"- este pensamento estava começando a lhe dar indigestão

-Seja o que deus quiser.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Você tem certeza disso Kagura? O que está me dizendo é muito serio.

-É claro que estou falando a verdade senhorita Kikyou. Seu marido realmente pretende se separar da senhora, além de desfazer a sociedade, ele e o senhor Sesshoumaru.

-E como você ficou sabendo disso?

-O vento me trouxe essa mensagem, ou a senhora já esqueceu que controlo o mesmo?

-Como posso confiar em seus artifícios? E se o que acabastes de me dizer for apenas coisas de sua cabeça?

-Senhora, estou lhe avisando pois o senhor Naraku mandou ficar de olho, e que na falta dele comunicasse a você

-Está bem Kagura, vou levar sua informação a risco. Se o Naraku confiou em você, deves ser eficiente.

-Obrigada por confiar em mim senhora.

-Agora vá. E quando o Naraku chegar diga que quero falar com ele.

-Está bem.

Com a saída de Kagura, Kikyou pode pensar em uma estratégia para enrolar seu marido. Apesar de ser dona de grande parcela das ações, mais poder era o que importava.

"Não será tão fácil me passar pra trás Inuyasha. Você não quer um filho? Pois a partir de hoje terá um"

Sim, caros leitores. O plano de Kikyou nada mais é que o golpe da barriga, artimanha essa usada a séculos. Pode ser fácil pensar que um homem e uma mulher podem cuidar de uma criança a longa distancia, mas será que nosso hanyou conseguirá cometer o mesmo erro de 5 anos atrás? Com certeza seu trauma não irá deixar. Kikyou ainda não estava grávida, mas poderá atrasar seu marido, e quem sabe até engravidar de verdade, pelo menos era o que esperava.

O telefone toca.

-Fale Kagura.

-Senhora, o senhor Inuyasha está aqui na recepção e quer falar.

Já adentrando na sala.

-Kagura, eu já disse que não preciso que ninguém me anuncie.

-Como sempre esquentadinho não é meu amor?

-Ele apenas se dirigiu até a mesa.

-Ola pra você também minha amada- falou com sarcasmo.

-Sim, mas o que viestes fazer aqui? Sabe, ao contrario de você tenho que trabalhar.

-Sua cobra, você suga todo nossa trabalho e eu levo a fama de preguiçoso?

" pelo andar da carruagem terei que por meu plano em tática."

-Como você se atreve falar assim comigo Inu-kun? Mesmo eu estando no estado que estou, você continua me atacando.

-Não me importo se você está doente ou não. O que vim resolver é algo de extrema importância.

" Então a Kagura não estava enganada"

-E existe algo mais importante que um filho nosso?

-Nessa hora Inuyasha ficou branco e teve que se sentar para não cair.

-C-Como é?

-Exatamente isso que você está ouvindo meu amor. Eu estou esperando um filho seu. Não é fantástico?- fingiu alegria.

-É...É, ótima noticia- disse sem animo.

" Exatamente seu otário, caia em meu plano"

A mulher de cabelos negros se levanta e vai até Inuyasha.

-Que tal comemorarmos agora ?- e se senta no colo dele

O hanyou com delicadeza a afasta.

-Acho melhor adiarmos a comemoração.

-Poxa. Você vai renegar o pedido de uma mulher grávida?- e o empurra para a mesa, encostando seu corpo ao dele. Ela precisava engravidar de qualquer forma.

-Hoje não, realmente estou cansado. Deixemos para outro dia.

-Você ao menos vai dormir em casa hoje?

-Vou sim.

-Então vou mandar preparar um jantar especial para nós dois.

-Faça como quiser, mas realmente tenho que ir embora.

-Espere. Você tinha algo a me dizer, pois fale.

-Esqueça.

-Está bem meu amor- se aproximou e o beijou com fervura- Mais tarde nos vemos.

-Okay

Inuyasha saiu do prédio meio que transtornado. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes, aceitaria e ficaria com aquela criança.

" Quem sabe se com um filho não esqueço as amarguras do passado?"

Já no carro encosta a cabeça no volante e deixa-se levar pelos devaneios.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Mamãe, já estamos chegando?

-Tenha calma Nayumi, já estamos chegando sim.

-E nos vamos conhecer a cidade ainda hoje.

-Minha filha, estou cansada, deixemos isso para outro dia.

-Olha- E apontou da janela do avião para as luzes abaixo de si.- Aquilo ali já é o Japão?

-É sim sua danadinha.

-Eba, chegamos, chegamos!

-Nayumi, comporte-se! olhe quanta gente está olhando para você.

-Desculpe mãezinha.

A garotinha se senta e continua a observar a grande quantidade de luzes abaixo de si.

Não tardou e logo já estavam em terra firme. Kagome não pode deixar de se sentir emocionada. Ali estava toda uma vida passada: seus pais, seu primeiro e único amor, sua miséria, suas angustias... Pensar em coisas felizes era acarretar também coisas tristes.

-Mamãe, porque você está chorando?

Nada não querida- a menina que estava em seus braços limpa a lágrima solitária.

-Não fica triste, eu to aqui com você

" Meu pequeno tesouro, não sei o que seria de mim sem você"- e afagou as orelhas caninas da pequena.

-Vamos, temos que procurar o motorista que seu tio falou.

-Ele vai nos levar pra casa é?

-Exatamente.

-Veja Nayumi, ali está ele.

Um rapaz estava a espera delas na área de desembarque, ele segurava uma placa com o nome Kagome.

-Boa noite, sou Kagome.

-Boa noite senhora Higurashi, estou aqui para leva-la a seu apartamento. Siga-me por favor.

-Está bem.

Foram até o carro e de lá seguiram até a nova residência das Higurashi.

-É esse prédio bonitão tio Hiten?

Durante o caminho Nayumi fez amizade com o motorista e de certa forma aquela conversa estava animando Kagome, vê sua cria feliz era também sua felicidade.

-É sim senhorita Nayumi.

-Olha que legal mamãe.

-Com certeza é bem legal.

-Vamos, vamos. Quero conhecer nossa nova casa.

-Vamos sim.

Quando abriram a porta principal ficaram encantadas com o tamanho do lugar. Era um apartamento por andar e elas ficaram com a cobertura. O apartamento era simplesmente enorme para toda uma família, quem dirás para apenas duas pessoas.

-Que legal isso aqui, e foi logo a pequena foi adentrando

-Tenha calma menina.

Senhora Kagome- disse Hiten- aqui está a chave do apartamento. Ah e já ia me esquecendo, seu Miroku mandou eu ficar a sua disposição, mas também falou que se preferir ficar com o carro sem motorista, que lhe entregasse a chave.

-Obrigada pelos seus serviços Hiten, mas vou preferir ficar com o carro, gosto de dirigir sabe?

-Está bem senhora.

-Obrigada por tudo.

-Foi um prazer. Amanhã mandarei o carro

Ok. Tenha uma boa noite Hiten

- Boa noite

E o serviçal se retirou da casa.

**Bem pessoal, espero que vocês gostem do novo capitulo. Não sei se ta grande ou se ta pequeno, aqui não ta aparecendo a quantidade de páginas, enfim, já atrasei demais com essa fic né? Então vai do jeito que ta, sem correção nem nada. Por isso não reparem nos erros ok?**

**Depois eu corrijo a fic toda. Só não dava pra atrasar mais né?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, recebi muitas e to bastante feliz . Continuem mandando ok? Porque é por você que eu ainda to escrevendo ela. Pois to mais empolgada com a outra.. "Reviravolta", se der leiam e comentem tb please.**

**Vou fazer o possível para postar semana que vem. Tenho uma semana de férias antes da recu ( nem peguei o resultado ainda, mas já sei que me ferrei). Bem, adiantarei ok?**

**Lady Gi- Vou continuar escrevendo sim. Brigada pela review.**

**Annah Lennox- Mamys, vc já leu esse capitulo adiantado né? Tomara que tenha curtido. Kissus**

**Jaque- chan – Bem, na verdade elas vão se encontrar sim, não por que a kagome vai entrar em contato, mas ao acaso mesmo. Tenho planos pra sango e Miroku. Quanto a parte da separação das empresas... hum...esse capitulo explica mais ou menos como vão ser as coisas. Brigada pela review... kissus**

**Carol, patrícia, Karla, Roberta, kamilinhah- chan, larissa, Ho, duda higurachi, fico feliz que estejam curtindo a fic, fiquei muito feliz vuh? Nunca uma fic minha agradou a tantas pessoas.**

**Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra Inu e a filha se encontrarem por isso peço um pouquinho de paciência. **

**Bjuwww e tchauzinho.**


	5. Inesperado encontro

Oito meses haviam se passado. A Englad Fox , empresa de publicidade na qual Kagome trabalha, agora é grande concorrente da empresa de Kikyou e Inuyasha.

Era visível o esforço e as mudanças de procedimento do lugar. Uma das primeiras providencias da nossa publicitária favorita, foi a mudança de prédio. Um lugar mais ao centro foi a escolha de Kagome e dos diretores. Promovida a inspetora chefe da agencia ela teve livre arbítrio para fazer modificações na área, nem que aquilo significasse despedir os inúteis. E foi o que ela fez. Pagou mais por pessoas competentes, isso incluía convite ao pessoal das outras agencias, que logo aceitavam devido a oferta de melhor salário e investiu em mais tecnologia.

Todos os jornais pareciam interessados na mulher que havia mudado a historia da empresa Englad, mas esta se recusava a dar entrevistas, o que fez os jornais a apelidarem de ' senhora as escuras'

-Como são patéticos e conspiradores- disse a jovem ao ler a matéria- Se tiverem calma em breve me apresentarei- e sorriu. Seus projetos estavam indo cada vez melhor.

O que fez a senhora escuridão cair do salto foi a noticia de que Kikyou estava grávida. Isso a abalou psicologicamente, pois uma das coisas que a deixava alegre não estava acontecendo.

-Se não posso ter tudo que quero, me contentarei com quase tudo- falou fazendo uma análise da porcentagem dos lucros da Englad com a empresa do casal.

-Acho que já da pra fazer minha tão sonhada festinha de apresentação.

Nos planos de Kagome, quando alcançasse o alpice de sua carreira no Japão daria uma magnífica festa oferecida a mais alta sociedade. Seria uma festa de sonhos e interesse, como é o ramo da publicidade e como é apropria vida. Muitos ficariam felizes em saber que era a tão misteriosa mulher, outros ficariam assustados, outros teriam ódio por ter arruinado seus negócios, enfim, vai se saber o que se passa pela cabeça das pessoas, deixemos isso aos psicólogos.

**OoOoOoOOoO**

Nayumi mais que nunca reclamava da falta da mãe. A vingança particular dela já estava passando dos limites, até mesmo a pequena via o ódio que a alimentava, ela podia ser pequena, mas já sabe diferenciar o certo do errado.

Nos últimos meses a garotinha passou a freqüentar um colégio de verdade e não a creche. Estava adorando ter mais e mais amigos. Em seu novo colégio passava quase todo o dia, já que só de tardezinha a babá ia busca-la. Pra ficar em casa sem fazer nada, o melhor seria ter tarefas extra- curriculares. Era o que fazia agora para ocupar seu tempo

OoOoOOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha mesmo prestes a ter um filho com Kikyou, chegou a conclusão que sair da agencia não mudaria nada em seu relacionamento com o filho. Mas para Kikyou mudaria muita coisa, já que ela fazia a maioria de seus investimentos com o dinheiro do marido. O hanyou evitava tocar no assunto com a esposa, a mesma sempre se alterava quando havia menção de largar os negócios.

Kikyou tinha conseguido engravidar de Inuyasha. Com as recusas do marido ao se deitar com ela, estava quase apelando pro segundo plano: ter um filho de Naraku. Não seria nada complicado ter uma noite de amor com o polido e sarcástico publicitário. Afinal de contas, quantas vezes os dois não haviam tido casos? O único problema era a aparência do filho, se a criança fosse de Inuyasha, com certeza teria aquela ridícula orelha canina. Kikyou odiava o fato do marido ser um hanyou. Mas fazer o que? Ela precisava casar-se para ter a fortuna do pai liberada, daí o casamento arranjado pelo mesmo. A família Taisho era uma boa pedida. Além do pai de ambos serem amigos, a família do atual marido possuía uma recheada reserva financeira tanto em Tókio como na China.Era na época o futuro perfeito para seus planos.

Foi em uma noite de puro descuido de Inuyasha que sua mulher engravidou. Kikyou podia ser tudo de ruim e mais um pouco, mas era uma bonita e sensual mulher. Dentro daquele hanyou ainda corria sangue humano. Eis o problemas dos homens, costumam pensar com a cabeça de 'baixo'. Daí acabam cometendo as maiores burradas de sua vida.

**Flash b.**

**Inuyasha havia acabado de chegar da empresa, estava realmente cansado. Não que houvesse muito trabalho, mas o pouco que tinha exigiu um grande esforço mental de sua parte. Não foi a toa que sua mulher lhe deixou escapar aqueles documentos, a mesma não parecia possuir mentalidade para lidar com aquilo. **

**A primeira coisa que fez ao adentrar na sala foi jogar o molho de chaves sobre a mesa. Logo em seguida tirou aqueles desconfortáveis sapatos sociais e se deixou cair no sofá.**

**-Que dia!**

**-Querido, é você?**

**-Você esperava mais alguém Kikyou?**

**-Pra falar a verdade não.- ela ainda estava em outro cômodo da casa.**

**-Cadê a Yuki?**

**-A empregada?**

**-Não, a Yuki!**

**-É a empregada mesmo.**

**-Ela tem nome sabia?**

**-E eu com isso?**

**-As vezes você é tão superfula.**

**-A Inu- kun, relaxa. Eu na verdade a dispensei. Tenho planos para nós essa noite.- nessa hora Kikyou entra na sala. A mesma trajava uma sensual roupa de dormir.**

**-O- o q-que você ta fazendo com essa roupa?- ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da esposa.**

**-Sabe amorzinho...- ela fez biquinho, sorrindo sensualmente logo em seguida- uma mulher grávida também tem suas necessidades- falou chegando bem próxima a ele.**

" **Isso seu otário, me deseje"**

**-E q-quais seriam essas necessidades?- falou um atordoado hanyou. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do avantajado busto de Kikyou.**

**-O que você acha?- Enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do rapaz que estava sentado no sofá.**

**Inuyasha naquele instante esqueceu seu cansaço. Era exigir demais do mesmo. Recusar aquela mulher daquela forma era impossivel. Ambos nesse dia, tiverem uma noite realmente quente. E com muita sorte, ou quem sabe muita macumba, a Kikyou conseguiu engravidar.**

OoOoOoOoOO

Sesshoumaru a muito havia largado a agencia a qual tinha filiação. Achava perda de tempo e dinheiro deixar tudo nas mãos da cunhada. Ele havia se casado com a sua ex namorada de infância. Seu nome? Rin Takashi. Ela era uma doce garota do subúrbio, que por acaso do destino foi trabalhar como secretaria de Sesshoumaru.

OoOoOooOoO

Estava um bonito dia. Kagome aquela manhã havia acordado com um mau pressagio. Estava com medo daquilo, geralmente quando isso acontecia, algo estava prestes a acontecer, ela só podia torcer pra que fosse algo bom.

Ela nesse exato momento caminha pelas ruas do centro, precisava acertar algumas coisas de sua festa. Estava indo ao encontro de um organizador.

-Eu já disse que não quero essa cor. O cliente falou que quer algo discreto, mas não morto. Não quero saber se a gráfica está ou não imprimindo, procure outra, se vire.- ela falava ao celular com um dos agentes.- Será que não posso sair um instante que fazem merda? JÁ DISSE, PROCURE OUTRA GAFICA- berrou pro homem na outra linha e desligou na cara do mesmo.- bando de incompetentes.

Ela fazia outra ligação, quando distraidamente esbarrou em alguém.

-Oh, me desculpa. Eu realmente sou uma desatenta.- ela abaixava-se para pegar o material que derrubou ao esbarrar com alguém. Ela ainda não havia reparado na pessoa que a olhava com cara de espanto.- realmente peço mil desculpas...- levantou-se.

Inuyasha não podia acreditar, seus olhos só poderiam está lhe pregando peças. Aquela era Kagome ou tudo não se passava de uma miragem? Seu coração parecia que a qualquer momento saltaria pela boca. Em outras circunstancias teria xingado explicitamente a pessoa que com o esbarro derrubou seus documentos.

Quando a moça levantou o rosto não teve mais duvidas, aquela era a garota que a muito procurava. Ela não havia mudado muito, o tempo só avantajou seus traços. O cabelo tinha outro corte, estava mais curto, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os lábios que tanto sentiu falta continuavam perfeitos e implorando por beijos seus. Ela com certeza estava mais bonita que antes, estava mais madura, mais mulher. Sentia vontade de fazer-lhe juras de amor e de nunca mais te-la longe de si.

-Ka-kagome?

A garota o olhava assustada, a face dela não enganava Inuyasha, estava surpresa por vê-lo. Será que ela estava feliz? Sem muito pensar o híbrido a abraça.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta- falava enquanto aspirava o adocicado cheiro de jasmim que emanava de seus cabelos, até daquilo ele havia sentido falta.

Kagome queria fugir dali, era muito para sua cabeça. Se corpo não estava respondendo, estava gostando do abraço do ex. Também sentira falta. Seu corpo sentia falta, a mente não estava trabalhando muito naquele momento. Uma lágrima solitária deixou seus olhos.

-Me diga Kagome, eu preciso saber. Você realmente teve aquela criança? Você não sabe como isso martela minha cabeça todas as noites.

Nessa hora a garota de longas madeixas pretas se afasta de Inuyasha. Ele havia tocado no assunto. Todo seu disfarce parecia está voltando, a barreira que passou anos construindo não seria derrubada tão facilmente. Sem muito pensar empurrou o hanyou. Ele a olhou com se ela fosse uma grande incógnita. Foi ai que reparou que ela estava correndo. Ou seria fugindo dele?

-Kagome, volte aqui.- ela ouviu ele gritar.

-Me esqueça Inuyahsa.- as pessoas olhavam para aqueles dois doidos em disparada.

Inuyasha com sua super velocidade youkai conseguiu alcança-la. E assim que o fez a puxou para si.

-Eu tentei fazer isso todos esses anos, mas foi em vão. –disse num sussurro.

Seus lábios se tocaram. Ele estava segurando-a com tanta força, que a jovem não teve opção de escolha, daí acabou se rendendo ao caloroso e saudoso beijo. Ela não queria e queria, sua mente estava uma enorme confusão. Tudo rodava e então o choro a tomou.

Inuyasha estava tão empenhado em matar a saudade, que demorou a perceber a mulher que estava a sufocar com seus beijos. A causa daquilo? Lagrimas a tomavam.

-Porque estas chorando?

-Porque eu não queria te encontrar!- ele a olhou de forma espantada.

-E porque não querias me encontrar?- perguntou magoado.

-Porque você é um cachorro sem coração, que eu odeio mais que tudo.- aquilo feria o hanyou como se fossem mil facas.

-Desculpa pelo que eu lhe fiz passar aquela noite.

-Desculpas nada aceitas. Você não sabe o que passei.

-Mas já parece está bem.

-Isso aqui seu cretino? Foi fruto de muito esforço- as lagrimas ainda caiam.

-Olha Kagome, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu também me odeio por aquela noite, mas...

-Sem mas Inuyasha. Me deixe em paz, não me siga, ou tente me encontrar. Aceite os fatos. O que tinha entre nós acabou no dia em que não acreditastes em mim.

-Então toda aquela história era verdade?

-E se for? O que você fará? Isso não lhe diz mais respeito.

-Como não? Eu tenho um filho e isso não é da minha conta?

-Como se isso lhe importasse. Vá tomar conta dessa sua criança que está por vir e me deixe no meu canto.- ela saiu andando.

O Hanyou não podia acreditar. Ela realmente teve um filho seu? Ele realmente já era pai? Ela parecia tão certa em suas palavras, tão consciente daquilo. Ele queria aquele filho com Kagome, queria ter construído sua vida com a mulher que tanto amou e ainda ama. Mas seu passado o condena. O que poderia fazer para se redimir com aquela mulher? Queria conhecer seu filho com ela, ou seria filha? Precisava saber ou ficaria louco. Ela o fazia tanta falta.

OoOoOoO

Kagome havia parado em um restaurante para se recompor. Se dirigiu ao banheiro e lá se ajeitou. Tomou um bom vinho e foi comer algo. Ainda estava aflita, mas ainda pela manhã resolveria sua festa.

"Aquele canalha me paga"

O promoter não demorou muito.

-Bom dia senhora Higurashi.

-Bom dia Junkotsu.- ela analisava discretamente a figura em sua frente. Ele possuía longos cabelos negros, preso em um rabo de cavalo, rosto fino e bem tratado, olhos deliniados e se vestia de modo bastante elegante. Estava com uma roupa social. Também, com o tipo de gente que ele deve tratar, não é pra menos. Ele era bastante bonito, bastante mesmo. Só que sua maneira de falar e agir o denunciavam...era gay.

Ambos conversavam animadamente como poderia ser a festa. Por um instante Kagome até esqueceu de seu fatídico encontro com Inuyasha.

-Já tem mais ou menos uma idéia de onde pode ser?- perguntou o jovem.O que você acha do Palace hotel?

-Hum... pode ser. Lá tem um espaço extra não é?

-Exatamente. O hotel é o maior da cidade. Não é pra menos que tem a maior área pra eventos. Agora o preço do aluguel é salgado.

-Não se preocupe com o preço, a agência cobrirá os gastos.

-Nossa, achei que era uma festa particular.

-Na verdade a agência também lucrará com isso.

-Entendo...

-Precisaremos de telões

-Okay- ele anotava.- E os convites? Vai querer como?

-Tradicionais. Isso deixo por sua conta.

-Você depois me manda a lista de convidados pra poder enviar e também ter uma noção de quantas pessoa vou lidar.

-Tudo bem.

Conversaram mais alguns instantes logo em seguida cada um seguiu seu caminho.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome depois do encontro com Junkotsu foi para a agencia. Trabalhou bastante para não pensar nos acontecimentos do dia. Depois do expediente foi para casa.

Abriu a porta de casa cuidadosamente. Não queria acordar a menina que a essa hora já dormia. Jogou a bolsa na cama de seu quarto, tirou os sapatos e encheu a banheira. Enquanto a mesma era preenchida foi preparar algo rápido para comer. Achou o ramen, imediatamente lembrou-se que era a comida preferida de Inuyasha.

"Droga, eu vou ficar maluca se não parar de pensar em você."

Comeu rapidamente e foi tomar seu banho. Aquele era seu ritual particular. Enquanto tomava o quente e refrescante banho, um incenso queimava ao som de Mozart.

Ela meditava, mas foi interrompida pelo som do telefone. Como em seu quarto tinha uma linha, não precisou ir muito longe.

-Pois não/ Miroku!- ela se exaltou, era tão bom falar com o amigo.- estou sentindo tanto sua falta. Hoje aconteceu uma coisa que me abalou./ okay, vou te contar o que aconteceu- e passou a narrar o fato que havia lhe abalado.- O que? Você está vindo pra cá? Que maravilha. Sinto tanto sua falta Mi-kun/ O que seu hentai? Você não muda mesmo – falou sorrindo- só pensa naquilo.- ele como sempre fazendo propostas indecentes, só que Kagome já sabia que era força do habito.Aquilo fazia ela esquecer os problemas. Ele a conhecia tão bem que chegava a ser assustador.- Então você vem pra minha festa./ realmente como você, logo você iria perder? Minha noite de gloria, quero você aqui./ A Nayumi sente tanto sua falta.. e creio que a minha também- falou mais baixo- esses meses tenho dado duro na empresa, ta difícil conciliar casa e trabalho./ Eu sei, eu sei, minha filha é minha prioridade, por isso mesmo vou tirar uns dias de folga. É bom que organizo tudo./ como tudo o que? Minha festa./ ta, ta, ta e passar a maior parte com minha filha. Eu já sei disso, precisava você nem falar.- passaram mais de uma hora no telefone. – Tchau Mi-kun.- acabou de falar com Miroku, foi logo se vestir. Afinal na correria ela teve que largar seu banho, estava de toalha no caso.

Se aprontou pra dormir, mas antes foi no quarto da filha, como fazia todas as noites.

-Meu anjinho.-sussurrou enquanto afagava o cabelo da garotinha.- Desculpa por hoje também. Tive problemas demais, não deu pra almoçar em casa.- ela falava com a criança adormecida. Sabia que no fundo podia ser escutada. Para Nayumi saber que esteve ali, sempre deixava uma lembrancinha em cima da mesa. Geralmente eram doces, mas naquela noite em especial, deixou uma medalhinha com sua foto e a da filha.- Espero que goste.- finalizou com um beijo no rosto da menina.

Precisava dormir, mas com aquele amontoado de idéias em sua mente, precisaria de um calmante. Tomou um bastante forte e foi se deitar. Não demorou muito.. havia apagado.

"**Histórias nossas histórias, dias de luta, dias gloria."**

Ola pessoal, mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu realmente tenho algo a falar em minha defesa. Como eu disse antes, fiquei de recuperação. Daí tava estudando. Minhas provas só acabam dia 29, mas aqui estou eu de osada escrevendo. Não posso fazer vocês esperarem até o ano que vem não? O capitulo é curto. Resolvi que não sou muito boa com capítulos longos, ainda mais essa fic, sei lá, ela não vai ser muito comprida. É uma One-s alongada... vou tentar estende-la o máximo possível. Na verdade essa fic é uma adaptação muito mal feita de um livro espírita de Zibia Gasparetto. O nome? Um amor de verdade.Bem até aparte que eu li( metade), fala mais sobre espiritualidade( normal) eu achei legal, mas pra essa fic eu queria mais o sentimento, se é que vocês me entende. É um livro legal, quem tiver afim de ler...é uma boa.

Bem gente, obrigada pelas reviews, não sei se vou ter tempo de responde-las mas obrigada mesmo. Só assim pra eu em época de prova ta aqui escrevendo...

Bjinhos e feliz 2006 muita paz e saúde pra vocês.


	6. dia incomum

Sango, a ex vizinha de Inuyasha e Kagome, caminhava pelas ruas de Tókio. Ainda não tinha carro e como sua casa não era tão longe da empresa, preferia ir andando. O bom é que colocava os pensamentos em ordem. Nesta manhã em especial, ela traja uma saia social até o joelho, uma blusa lisa branca por dentro e um terninho do mesmo tecido da saia. Ambos eram pretos.

Seu chefe superior chegaria aquela semana, ele a supervisionaria. E segundo o comentário do pessoal, a escolheria como assistente chefe. Dessa forma, ela com certeza poderia pegar casos mais complicados e interessantes, poderia também sentar-se junto aos advogados mais importantes da empresa( isso incluía o dono) e opinar na decisão de outros casos importantíssimos.

Ela atravessava a rua quando sua visão alcança um conversível prata. Era tarde demais para correr. Fica mais difícil ainda quando seu corpo não lhe obedece. Esse é o que chamamos de choque emocional. Alguns gritam, outros choram, alguns correm, e ou como é o caso da nossa jovial morena, simplesmente ficam parados feito estatuas.

O carro freou milímetros antes de alcançar a quase vitima. O motorista sai desesperado do veiculo, olhando para o mesmo e não para a pessoa chocada a sua frente. Foi quando a garota resolveu falar.

-Seu filho da puta, imprudente, desgraçado. EU PODERIA TER MORRIDO. Você tem consciência disso?- o rapaz a olha em estado de choque. Era difícil absorver tantos palavrões ao mesmo tempo.- Vai ficar com essa cara de bundão? Como é que um sem noção como você, conseguiu tirar carteira de motorista? Andou pagando propina?

-Desculpe moça, mas...

-Mas é o caralho- Sango quando queria conseguia ser uma pessoa realmente baixa.- Eu vou te ferrar. Considere-se um homem preso.

-É mesmo? Você é alguma policial?- perguntou ironicamente. Miroku até que estava se divertindo com aquela bela figura a sua frente.

-Não seu Otário. Eu sou advogada.- Ele riu alto.

-Nossa, que legal. Mas qual exatamente seria a acusação?- vê-la vermelha de raiva o estava deixando excitado.

-Você é maluco ou o que? Como qual a acusação? Alta velocidade, e ainda por cima o sinal estava vermelho.

-Eu estou com pressa. Estou atrasado para uma supervisão.

-E eu com isso? Se toda vez que estiver apressado for atropelar alguém.

-Olha aqui moça- ele foi se aproximando dela enquanto tirava seu óculos de sol.- Eu não lhe atropelei, logo não precisa desse drama todo.

Sango não conseguia parar de pensar em como aqueles olhos azuis eram encantadores. Quando saiu de seu transe, encontrou um Miroku assinando um cheque.

-Toma. Acho que isso cobre qualquer dano físico- falou sarcástico- ou psicológico.

Sango ficou estática. O que era aquilo? Uma espécie de cala boca? O que ele pensava que era?. Quando pensou em falar algo, o rapaz já estava dentro do elegante veiculo.

-Qual o seu caso cara? Não sou comprável. Pegue o seu cheque e meta no...- Miroku não deixou ela terminar. Deu partida no carro e gritou mais de longe.

-Faça como quiser baby. A escolha é sua. Não é todo dia que as pessoas ganham na loto.- ele havia sumido do campo visual da moça. Foi ai que ela reparou na quantia do cheque.

-10.000! Esse cara é doido?- foi ai que reparou o nome do mesmo.

-Mi-roku. Hum.. bonito nome para um delinqüente.- sorriu. Não iria trocar o cheque, mas guardaria o mesmo para outros fins. Quais planos? Ferrar com aquele idiota e ganhar mais dinheiro que o oferecido.- Você me paga!

OoOoOoO

Kagome havia tirado uma semana de folga. Esse era tempo suficiente para organizar a festa e passear com a filha. É lógico que não é simples uma pessoa como ela ficar tendo dias de folga. Mas analisando como seria bom para o desenvolvimento da festa, e levando em conta como Kagome estava estressada nas ultimas semanas, o conselho resolveu lhe dar folga, e é por esse motivo, que a mesmas se encontra agora em uma praça qualquer de Tókio.

Kagome trajava um curto short jeans e uma blusa regata branca. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e sobre seus olhos estava um óculos de sol bastante jovial. Quem a visse daquela forma, com certeza pensaria que era a irmã mais velha daquela garotinha que a acompanhava.

-Ei mamãe. Vamos depois ver aqueles patinhos.- havia uma lagoa na tal pracinha.

-Minha filha, termine de tomar seu sorvete.- a garotinha estava toda lambuzada, mas alegre por está com a mãe.

-Vamos tirar uma foto naquela lagoa?

-Vamos sim.

É sempre bom registrar os momentos bons de nossas vidas. Tudo bem que não vamos poder voltar ao passado, mas momentos nostalgia pode alegrar dias difíceis.

O único problema de mãe e filha naquela hora, era achar alguém que fizesse o favor de tirar aquela bendita fotografia. Foi quando um belo rapaz de longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis como o céu e porte físico invejável, passou pelo lugar. Ele estava acompanhado de um garotinho youkai, assim como ele.

-Bom dia senhor. Será que poderias tirar uma foto minha e da minha filha por gentileza?

-Claro, porque não?- sorriu de forma galanteadora.

Kagome de ligeiramente limpou o mimoso rosto da filha, que estava lambuzado de sorvete.

-Pronto?- perguntou o rapaz.

-Pronto.- a foto foi tirada.

A criança que acompanhava o youkai lobo a muito brincava com Nayumi. Kagome e o Rapaz ficaram em um banco observando os pequenos.

-É, eles se dão realmente bem.

-Com certeza!

-Qual o seu nome? Posso saber?

-Kagome, e o seu?

-Kouga. Prazer.

-É todo meu.

-Ela é sua irmã?

-Quem, a Nayumi?- ele confirmou.- não, imagina- sorriu- Ela é minha filha.

-Nossa, sua filha? Você está bastante conservada então.

-Isso foi um elogio?- olhou pra ele por canto de olho.

-Pode se dizer que sim.

-Hum... E o Kaoru é o que seu?

-Ele é filho de uma colega. Ela anda muito ocupada ultimamente. Daí como gosto do moleque, sempre dou uma força. Adoro crianças.- Nessa hora o interesse de Kagome no rapaz aumentou consideravelmente.

-Que legal de sua parte. São raras as pessoas que se sensibilizam. Passei muito por isso.

-Pelo que?

-Nada não, vamos squeçamos o passado. O que importa é que hoje eu e minha filha estamos bem.

-Hum.. e você é casada?

Kagome havia notado o interesse dele naquela pergunta singela.

-Não. Sou mãe solteira.

-Nossa, que legal. Q-que dizer, que pena né? Criar uma criança sozinha não deve ser fácil.

-Há! Há! Há!. – ela riu pela confusão do belo moço.

-E realmente não é. Mas fazer o que? A vida te põe a provas a todo instante. Sou feliz por ter a Nayumi por perto. É ela que me da forças.

-Tio Kouga, será que já podemos ir?- gritou o Kaoru. Ele estava perto da lagoa, enquanto Kouga e Kagome estavam sentados em um banco, embaixo de uma arvore.

-Quando você quiser!. Se despeça de sua nova amiga.

-Está bem!

-Ei Kagome- falou se virando pra ela.- Crio precisar ir.

-Espere, tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer. O Kaoru é um youkai lobo também certo?

-Certo.

-Tem certeza que ele não é seu filho?- Ela perguntou dessa forma, mas sua real intenção era desmascara-lo se ele estivesse mentindo pra ela. Sua certeza ele era o pai daquela criança.

O rapas sorriu- Não Kagome. Ele não é meu filho, tenho certeza disso. Ele é um youkai lobo porque a mãe dele é da mesma espécie que eu. Nossas famílias são amigas desde muito tempo. Dizem que na época feudal pertencemos todos a um mesmo clã lobo. Não acredito nessa história. Mas de qualquer forma, pode ficar tranqüila. Sou um homem solteiro.- sussurrou a ultima frase em seu ouvido. Kagome ficou rubra.

-N-não é nada disso que você está pensando. E-eu...

-Tchau querida. Preciso ir. Foi bom lhe conhecer. Espero nos encontrarmos mais vezes.- ele nem deixou a moça terminar. Devia realmente está com pressa.

-Tchau- foi só o que ela pode responder.

Kagome e sua filha permaneceram um pouco mais na pracinha, mas não tardou muito a deixarem o lugar.

OoOoOoOooO

Sango havia chegado no trabalho realmente tensa.

"Eu só posso ter atirado pedra na cruz. Não estou com cabeça pra fazer uma auditoria. Não sei o que fazer. Acalme-se Sango, acalme-se. O homem não pode ser uma fera. Ou pode?"- ela realmente estava com medo.

Havia chegado na empresa fazia cerca de dez minutos. Arrumou a mesa em tempo recorde. Ela dividia a sala com mais duas moças, estaria concorrendo com as mesmas pela promoção.

Foi quando viu uma de suas 'colegas' entrar com uma roupa bastante elegante e provocadora.

-Qual a festa de hoje Yura? Há! Há! Há!

-Muito engraçadinha dona Sango. Vamos ver quem rir por ultimo.

-Isso aqui é uma auditoria querida. Não um desfile de moda.- A garota de conjunto preto na verdade estava se mordendo de medo. Ela estava bastante deselegante se comparada àquela moça. Precisava rapidamente dar um jeito na aparência. Mas como?

"Ah- teve uma idéia- A Kaede sempre anda com um estojo de maquiagem na bolsa. Ela é velha, mas é bastante vaidosa"

Não demorou muito e lá estava Sango e uma senhora de meia idade no banheiro feminino.

-E ai senhora Kaede? Está realmente bonito? To com medo de está muito chamativo.

-Relaxe minha jovem. Você está linda. Só falta uma coisinha...

-O que?

-Isso! - e soltou o cabelo de Sango.

-O que? Esse bagaço solto?

-Que bagaço o que? Seu cabelo é lindo. E sinceramente...estas muito charmosa.- Sango ficou rubra.

-Será que vou ser aprovada?

-Creio que sim. O filho do chefe é um rapaz justo.

-Espero.

-E todos nós sabemos que você é bem mais competente que essas jararacas de sua sala.- as duas riram.

Sango estava realmente bonita. Os olhos castanhos eram sobressaltados por um delineador e uma sombra escura passada bem de leve. A pele já era sedosa, mas precisou de um retoque aqui e acolá. Nos lábios foi-se um batom marrom. Era incrível como tão pouco a fazia mais confiante. Também, não era a toa, ela realmente estava muito charmosa daquela forma.

Não tardou e o chefe da empresa de advocacia adentrou na sala, seguido por seu filho.

-Bom dia senhoritas. Esse aqui é Miroku, meu filho. Ele é quem vai fazer o teste com vocês, como já era previsto. Bem, vou deixa-los a vontade. Com licença.

Sango estava estupefata. Aquilo não podia ser real, aquele era o homem que havia quase lhe atropelado. Acreditem ou não caros leitores, o destino realmente nos traz fatos surpreendentes. Quem diria, que justamente o cara que pode mudar a vida da de Sango, é aquele em que a mesma havia distribuído palavras realmente ofensivas? Creio que depois do encontro inesperado de Kagome e Inuyasha, não mais pensem que as coisas ocorrem pelo acaso do destino. Lhes digo meus caros, Nem meus bons, nem tudo é o que parece ser, e nada nessa vida é ao acaso. Garanto que aquele velhinho de barbas brancas lá em cima, tece nossos caminhos e com certeza ri de nossa cara, quando entramos em uma encruzilhada.

"Puta que pariu. Fudeo"- A jovem preferia ficar calada. Estava chocada demais. " Tanto tempo de empenho.. pra nada."

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia senhor Hoshi.

-Por favor, somente Miroku.para as senhoritas- O bonito advogado estava realmente elegante aquela manhã. As moças não puderam deixar de suspirar.

Os testes haviam sido feitos. Sango mesmo com toda aquela situação não deu o braço a torcer, foi uma pessoa segura e cética a todo o instante. Quando tudo acabou, apenas restou na sala Yura, Miroku e Sango. A jovem de preto precisava organizar algumas coisas antes de sair para o almoço. Ma o instante que ficou na sala, pode perceber que sua colega se jogava pro filho do chefe.

" É, parece que toda a turbinada da Yura deu certo".- foi com esses pensamentos que deixou a sala.

Sango estava a espera do elevador, quando alguém muito familiar parou ao seu lado.

-Ola- disse ele com um belo sorriso.

-Ola- ela tinha que continuar com aqueles desde? Sim, ela continuou.

-Já trocastes o cheque?

-Não estou interessada em seu dinheiro. Rasguei o cheque.

-Parece que não me enganei ao seu respeito- falou ao pé do ouvido da moça. Ela estremeceu com a aproximação.

-Fiquei surpresa quando vi que um inconseqüente como você seria meu supervisor.

-Você realmente ainda tem essa idéia sobre mim?- o elevador havia acabado de chegar e não tinha ninguém. Para azar ou sorte desses dois.

-Se eu tenho?- já dentro do elevador.- Pode ter certeza que sim.

-O que posso fazer pra você me perdoar?- ela olhou pra ele. Ele estava apertando um botão para que o elevador parasse.

-O que você ta fazendo seu maluco?- Sango estava frustrada com aquilo.

"Quem esse moleque pensa que é? Ok, o filho do dono da empresa. Mas ele simplesmente não tem o direito de fazer isso."

-Parando o elevador para podermos conversar. O que você acha?

-Tudo bem. Se você queria me ferrar, só era assinar alguns papeis e tal. Não precisamos desse desagradável encontro.

-Olha Sango- ele disse se aproximando.- eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas lhe achei bastante atraente.

-Porque estranho?- ela estava ficando rubra, mas não perderia a pose.

-Porque você é simplesmente durona.- ela fez cara feia.- oh não. Não que isso pra mim seja algo ruim. Pelo contrario, te achei bem.. como posso dizer..sexy? É, é exatamente essa a palavra.

"Será tudo isso por causa da maquiagem?"

Ele agora estava bastante próximo, a garota já podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

-S-saia de perto de mim.

-Pra que resistir? Somos dois adultos, ambos temos necessidades. Sei que queres tanto quanto eu.- a garota não conseguia raciocinar direito. Miroku já estava com a boca a mililitros da sua. Ele era bonito demais para ser jogado fora, e aquele jeito irresponsável havia atraído Sango.

Miroku a pressionou contra o espelho e ferozmente a beijou. Era desejo, simplesmente desejo. Algo inexplicável, química pura, física daqui a uns instantes, quem sabe? Mas quem se importava? Você só consegue controlar uma tentação quando cede a ela. Era o que ambos faziam naquele elevador.

Tudo havia começado com o beijo. É sempre assim. O beijo antes e os almaços depois. A humanidade deveria quebrar essa regra. Mas quem se importa? O beijo é a ligação inicial. Ok, vocês devem está falando: nossa, que narradora surtada. Se quiserem simplesmente ignorem o que falo, são pensamentos meio sem nexo, mas que as vezes fazem sentido a essa narração. Mas voltemos àqueles pombinhos no elevador...

Os dois se beijavam desesperadamente. Nem sabiam nada um do outro, mas parecia que queriam obter a resposta através de osmose. Miroku a muito havia largado sua pasta preta em um canto, o paletó jazia sobre a mesma. Sango era pressionada nas partes de trás, a saia era suspendida aos poucos.

-Você me deixou louco desde aquela hora no transito.

Sango não ligava muito pra o que ele falava. Mas em uma certa hora a voz de seu acompanhante havia chegado ao seu cérebro, foi ai que ela despertou do transe.

" Espera ai, o que estou fazendo? Ele é um dos meus chefes! E desde quando me entrego tão facilmente assim?"-

Com estes pensamentos, a bela japonesa que estava presa no elevador empurra Miroku.

-Ei, qual o seu problema?

-Nenhum- disse ajeitando a saia e abotoando a blusa que já estava com metade dos botões abertos- sou apenas...du-rona!- Com isso ela aperta o botão do elevador e rapidamente o mesmo volta a movimentação normal.

-Sabe qual é o seu problema?- ela o olhou.- você é doida, isso sim.- nessa hora a porta do elevador se abriu e ambos partiram. Não ousaram olhar um pra cara do outro.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Três dias depois...

-Olha doutor Takahashi, eu já enderecei alguns convites e sei que o senhor vai querer .me mandar uma lista. Será que poderia pegar mais alguns nomes com o pessoal daí/ Esta bem então, estou aguardando a lista./ Se já tenho mais ou menos a data? Com certeza! Vai ser daqui a aproximadamente três semanas./ Um abraço pro senhor.- Kagome falava com seu chefe pelo telefone.

Seus dias de folga estavam sendo altamente prazerosos. Sair com sua filhinha era algo relaxante, resolver os assuntos da festa era maravilhoso. Já havia reservado um lugar honrado e digno para suas vitimas.

-Mamãe- Nayumi havia chegado no gabinete.

-Diga.- ela estava de cabeça baixa adicionando mais algumas pessoas a lista.

-Eu estava me lembrando. Quando vamos ao cemitério velar pelo corpo de papai?- o queixo de Kagome caiu.

-Cemitério? Que cemitério?

-Aquele lugar em que as pessoas mortas ficam.- disse se achando um gênio por saber tal fato e a mãe não.

-Não foi isso que quis dizer.

-Então o que foi?

-Deixe os mortos onde estão Nayumi. A alma dele é o que importa. Se queres visita-lo, que seja em sonhos.

-Mas eu quero levar flores ao papai- a garotinha resmungava e chorava feito uma criancinha que era.

-Não chore querida- Kagome saiu de trás da mesa e foi ao encontro da menina.

-Um dia nós iremos está bem?

-Mas que dia?

-Um dia, eu já disse. Deixe de ser teimosa, esta agindo como uma criança mimada.

-Vou confiar na senhora.

" E eu vou esperar que esse dia nunca chegue. Não sei até quando vou poder esconder algo de você".

-É bom mesmo.

OoOoOoOoO 

**Oi gente. Bem, como eu não agüento segurar capitulo, e esse já ta pronto...ta indo ele ai de presentinho... O próximo vamos fazr o seguinte.. já ta pronto tb.. e é a festa...quando completar 10 reviews eu posto ok?**

**Obrigada pelos recados...**

**Ahh esse capitulo é preciso ok? Desde o inicio da fic eu pensei em Sango e Miroku.. Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha sango estabanada.**

**Eu de férias agora posso fazr dois capítulos em um dia...**

**Bjinhuuu**

**Bom 2006 pra vcs**


	7. A festa

Sango estava alucinada, ou não fora ela a escolhida? Ela havia esperado três semanas e estava com muita raiva. Fora a melhor, aquilo era bem obvio. Todas as garotas cometeram erros na hora das perguntas. Qual o problema daquele cara? Miroku andou fumando um baseado antes de ir pro escritório ou o que? A escolhida havia sido Yura.

" Filho da puta. A Yura só pode ter dado pra Miroku. Aquele tarado vai me pagar"- a jovem rapidamente se dirigiu a sala do sub-chefe.

-Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Hoshi Miroku.- falou com a secretaria.

-Um instante senhorita Sango. Vou anuncia-la.- depois de alguns minutos...- pode entrar. O senhor Miroku a espera.

A garota entrou na sala e deu uma olhada bem rápida no estabelecimento. Era um amplo lugar, mobiliado com moveis escuros. Na verdade aquele ambiente, segundo a morena precisava de uma animada. Significado: mais cores.

-Bonita decoração não acha?-Perguntou o rapaz de mediano cabelo preto, preso em um curto rabo de cavalo.

-Não acho- falou ainda olhando os moveis, sem nem se dar conta que já falava com Miroku.- muito escuro.

-Uau. Bem sincera.- Sango havia despertado.

-Ah sim, aqui esta o senhor.

-E onde mais poderia estar?

-Deixe de ser cínico e me escute seu traste.

-Sou todo a ouvidos- ficou com o queixo apoiado nas duas mãos, como se provasse a moça que só prestava atenção nela.

-Você é um sacana injusto.

-Porque?

-Como porque? Eu era a melhor. Espere, deixe-me corrigir um erro. EU SOU A MELHOR, PORRA.

-Você é bem convencida sabia?

-Como não ser? Aquelas 'senhoritas' da minha sala, são todas cabeça oca.

-Eu sei.

-Fala serio cara. Qual o teu problema? Você ta querendo me ferrar é? Isso é uma vingança pelo dia do quase atropelamento e do elevador?

-Pode ser- ele estava muito calmo e aquilo irritava Sango, que agora está cara a cara com ele. Especificando, ela estava em pé, com os braços na mesa, debruçada sobre esta e com os olhos fixos do moço.

-Você não presta.

-Na verdade Sango, tenho outros planos para você.

-Como o que? Ser a faxineira de sua sala? Não obrigada, prefiro ser demitida.

-Você fala muito sabia? Será que da pra deixar eu continuar?

-Prossiga...

-Como você mesma disse, es muito competente para ser comparada aquelas duas de sua sala.

-E?

-Porra, cala a boca.- é incrível como uma pessoa só te escuta quando você fala um palavrão. Foi o que aconteceu com Sango. Ela simplesmente calou a boca.- Assim melhorou. Como eu ia falando... Você é muito mais competente, por isso vai ser uma das advogadas principais da firma.

-O que!- Sango gritou. Não estava acreditando. Se não tivesse uma cadeira atrás de si, ela com certeza teria caído.

-É isso mesmo Sangozinha, você vai trabalhar diretamente comigo.

-Ei, não me chame de Sangozinha. Não lhe dei essa intimidade. M-mas de qualquer forma, obrigada.- ela agora estava sorrindo e muito. Aquilo encantava mais ainda Miroku.

-Não há de que. É muito desperdício dividi-la com as repartições publicas.- riram.

-Realmente, sou muito boa.- deu uma piscadela.

-Ow, bota boa nisso.

-O que você quis dizer com isso Miroku?

-Nada. E por favor, pra você é chefe.

Ela encheu a boca pra falar- Ok chefinho. To indo. Obrigada pela chance.- Já estava no alcance da porta.

-Espere Sango, ainda não terminamos de conversar.

-Pois não?- ela virou.

-Você não ta afim de sair pra comemorar?

-Pode ser. Mais tarde talvez eu saia com minhas amigas. Porque, algum problema?

-Se eu perguntei se você ta afim de sair, é porque quero sair com você.

-Isso seria um encontro chefinho?- sorriu maliciosamente.

-Digamos que é pra discutimos assuntos da empresa- piscou para ela.

-Hum.. sei. E se por um acaso eu aceitar, para onde iríamos?

-Deixe-me ver..- fez cara de pensativo- Poderíamos ir para uma adega, poderíamos ir para alguma choperia, restaurante ou algo do tipo. Mas definitivamente, prefiro ir para a festa de reconhecimento da Englad.

-A-aquela festa que até o jornal das oito ta anunciando?

-Exatamente essa.

-Mas isso é hoje a noite. Não tenho roupa pra isso!

-Um homem prevenido vale por dois baby.- ele nessa hora tirou um enorme embrulho que estava ao lado da mesa.-Isso é pra você.- Sango pegou o embrulho e desfez o mesmo.

-É-é lindo. Desculpa, não posso aceitar, deve ter custado uma fortuna.

-Eu já te disse que dinheiro não é problema?

-E eu com isso? Continua sendo caro.

-Deixe de ser orgulhosa e aceite os fatos. Vai ser desfeita se não aceitares.

A garota parecia pensar.

-Só vou aceitar por causa da festa. Preciso ir ao acontecimento do ano.

-Faça como quiser. Agora, tipo assim...Não é melhor você experimentar o vestido não? Eu não me importo nem um pouquinho.

-Nem pense nisso seu hentai. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu me trocar na sua frente? Não mesmo.

-Tudo bem então. Não é sempre que se vence né? Mas voltando ao assunto, te pego que horas? Onde? Qual seu telefone?

-Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez...

Sango deu as informações. Aquela noite realmente prometia.

OoOoOoOoO 

Dez horas da noite. Hora perfeita para uma apresentação catastrófica.

Kagome observava por trás das cortinas a movimentação no salão principal. Inuyasha e sua mulher estavam sentados no lugar reservado pra eles. A família de Inuyasha também estava na mesa. O senhor Taisho parecia o homem simpático que Inuyasha mencionava quando ambos estavam juntos, e a senhora Yzaio também parecia a típica madame, enjoada da alta sociedade, Sesshoumaru como sempre, belo e impecável, sua mulher estava ao seu lado. Miroku estava com uma morena muito simpática. A dona da festa do lugar em que estava não conseguia reconhece-la. Todos os que ela queria estavam lá. Os curiosos, os indesejáveis, os finos e elegantes, todos naquela noite vieram prestigia-la.

" É agora ou nunca garota. Esta na hora de vesti aquela inseparável mascara de ferro"- disse a si mesma.

Kagome estava maravilhosa como sempre. Naquela noite sem sombra de duvidas ela era a mais bela do local. Seu vestido foi feito por um estilista inglês. Ele é de um tecido reluzente, a cor é cinza grafite, algo nem tão discreto, como nem tão chamativo. O decote não muito exagerado, deixava um ar de quero mais. A vestimenta era em tubinho e ia até o fim das coxas. Um fenda subia pela lateral de uma das pernas, algo realmente singelo. O cabelo da moça ficava metade solto e metade preso. Na parte presa, jazia um coque desfiado. A maquiagem era escura, mas leve. As jóias eram simples, mas de valor inestimável. Sabem aquela famosa frase? 'O bonito da vida está nas coisas simples'– Isso se adapta a Kagome.

-Yumi, pode anunciar.- falou uma assistente técnica, a uma moça que estava no palco falando de como surgiu a empresa Englad. Todos a olhavam entediados, mas fazer o que? A esperada da noite era a 'senhora as escuras'.

-Lhes apresento a mulher que mudou a história e o andamento dessa filial. Por favor, senhorita Higurashi, dei-nos o ar da graça.

Kagome entrou um pouco tímida, mas logo falou a si mesma que precisaria ser cara de pau pra passar por cima dos pesares.

-Boa noite a todos- O pessoal respondeu. Menos um certo hanyou, ele estava entalado demais para responder alguma coisa.- Bem pessoal, como devem saber, sou a tal 'senhora as escuras'. Apelidinho ridículo não acham?- o pessoal riu.- Pois é, era só esperar um pouco que eu daria as caras. E aqui estou eu. - Uma salva de palmas se seguiu.- Esperem pessoal, estou ficando sem graça.- riram. Quem visse Kagome falando, não veria muita diferença da entrega do Oscar.- Pois bem. Esse dia é muito especial para mim. Batalhei bastante para levantar essa empresa. É claro que não conseguiria sem a ajuda de todos os funcionários. Tudo nessa vida é uma base, precisamos sempre de alguém ao nosso lado. A England subiu degraus, e eles foram bem altos senhoras e senhores. Não é só por minha causa que estamos aqui essa noite. Estamos aqui, todos reunidos, para prestigiar o sucesso dessa empresa tão estimada. Peço uma salva de palmas para todos os funcionários da England- As palmas foram escutadas.

Kagome falava e Inuyasha imaginava o quanto ela devia ter ralado. Seu mundinho agora pertence àquela que um dia tinha dispensado. A mãe que ele pensava que iria repugna-la, a pouco tinha feito um comentário bastante agradável ao respeito da garota no palco. Tudo bem que se fosse naquela época, com certeza não seria aprovada. Mas ela lutou por seus sonhos, lutou, enquanto ele morria de desgosto a cada dia.

"Você está tão altiva Kagome. Além de linda se tornastes uma competente profissional."- Os olhos do híbrido mostravam tristeza. Sesshoumaru era o único presente que entendia o porque.

-Não é incrível Inuyasha? Quem diria, sua ex secretaria um dia seria sua principal concorrente.- ele não podia deixar aquela passar. Arrasaria o irmão. Não por birra, mas pelo fato de ainda está com a vadia da Kikyou.

-Não enche Sesshoumaru.

-Meu filho, como você pode perder um talento desses?- falou o senhor Taisho.

-Você nem imagina papai.- disse meio triste

Os olhares voltaram mais uma vez para a bela moça no palco.

-Pois bem senhoras e senhores. Não é tão fácil erguer uma empresa. Por isso estamos aqui ,para comemorar esse dia tão especial. Espero que curtam ao máximo essa festa oferecida pela England. Que Tenham uma boa noite.- Kagome deixou o palco sobre olhares satisfeitos.

-Mocinha, meus parabéns, você esteve ótima.- disse o senhor Takahashi.

-Obrigada chefe. Fico feliz que gostou do discurso. –uma fila de gente se formava ao redor da garota prodígio.

Ela falou com Miroku, com muitos empresários interessados em assinar contrato com a agencia e depois falou com alguns conhecidos. Por fim um certo hanyou a esperava. Ele estava em um canto meio escuro, só que próximo a Kagome. Quando a moça fez menção de se distanciar, Inuyasha a puxa.

-Meus parabéns. – Kagome o olha com ar superior.- Conseguiu o que queria? Deixou todos aqui de cara. Você é realmente boa.

-Obrigada. Veio aqui só pra falar isso?- ela nem parecia a garota desorientada que tinha esbarrado em Inuyasha dias atrás. Estava preparada.

-O que mais esperava que eu falasse? Que te amo e que te quero pra mim? Isso você já sabe.

-Não, não sei. Você não pode me amar, nunca me amou pra sermos mais exatos.

-Será? Kagome Higurashi agora aprendeu a ler mentes?

-Não, mas no dia em que duvidastes de mim tudo ficou bem claro.

-E eu pensando que você tinha amadurecido. O tempo só lhe deixou mais amarga, isso sim.

-O que você sabe sobre mim? Como você é capaz de me julgar?- ela estava realmente irritada agora.- Você não me conhece senhor Taisho. Não ache que porque passou um curto período de sua vida ao meu lado, que sou alguém tão decifrável.

-Oh, então me apaixonei por uma farsa!

-Deixe de ser cínico e vá cuidar de sua mulherzinha. Pelo tamanho de sua barriga, as contrações não demorarão a vir.

-É né? Suponho que tens bastante experiência.

-Claro, como mãe solteira tive que aprender as coisas bem rápido.- cuspiu as palavras, ele merecia sofrer. Melhor jeito de tortura-lo? A dor na consciência.

-Onde está meu filho? Tenho o direito de conhece-lo!

-Quem disse que ela é sua filha? Você é que está pressupondo coisas

Inuyasha puxa Kagome para algum lugar fora do alcance de fofoqueiros. O melhor lugar que achou foi o típico quartinho de limpeza.

-O que você está fazendo seu maluco?

-Entra ai e cala a boca.- ele a empurrou para dentro, e logo em seguida entrou também.

-Seu filho da mãe. Isso aqui é minha festa sabia? Não posso sumir dessa forma.

-Ninguém sentirá sua falta baka.

-Não me chame de baka. Você continua o infantil de sempre.

-E você a mesma chata reclamona.

-Afinal- calo-o - O Infantil Inuyasha me trouxe para o quartinho de limpeza com que finalidade?

-Quero ver meu filho.

-Não me lembro de ter um filho. Mas MINHA filha vai bem, obrigada.

-Você sabe que posso toma-la de você.

-Faz-me rir. Você nem é o pai.

-Deixe-me vê-la, daí direi se ela é ou não.

-Isso não é hora para reconhecimentos. Vá cuidar do seu filho que está pra nascer, que eu cuido da minha filha.

Kagome ia saindo, mas Inuyasha a puxa e cola seu corpo ao dela.

-Eu vou lutar por essa criança, e eu vou lutar por você também. Sei que no fundo você ainda me ama.- Ele rapidamente da um selinho nela. A garota fica sem entender nada.

-Tchauzinho querida, até outro dia. No tribunal quem sabe.

-Vai sonhando QUERIDO.

Inuyasha deixou o quartinho primeiro, Kagome saiu logo em seguida.

" O único tesouro que tenho você não irá me tirar. Se prepare Taisho Inuyasha. A guerra está apenas começando."

OoOOoOoOO

Em uma das mesas exclusivas. Um certo casal se divertia.

-Olha aquela ali. O vestido é tão colado, que parece que está desenhado.

-Eu to achando bem sexy.

-Você é um tarado, não vê o que é vulgar.

-O que é bonito é pra se mostrar.- Miroku disse dirigindo o olhar ao avantajado busto de Sango.

-Ei Houshi, tire os olhos daí. Sou demais para você.

-É o que veremos Sangozinha.

-Pare de me chamar de Sangozinha. Odeio esse apelido.

-Ok Sango-chan.

-Sem apelidos está bem?

-Você é quem manda. – Miroku virava mais uma taça de vinho.

-Você vai acabar ficando bêbado.

-É o que quero. É bom esquecer que a mulher que amo, está voltando ou se jogando pra um canalha.- aquilo doeu mais que mil facas em Sango.

-E você gosta de alguém?- Ele já estava um pouco embriagado. Por isso era fácil arrancar informações.

-É claro. O que você acha?

-OW, desculpa.

Miroku ia virando mais uma taça.

-Vamos parar com essa bebedeira. Não quero ficar ao lado de um sem noção.

-Mas eu preciso beber para esquecer a Kagome.

-A Kagome?- mais surpresas para Sango- Ela não era somente sua amiga?

-Ela é minha amiga. Mas gosto dela. Já tivemos um caso sabia?

-Não, não sabia.- abaixou a cabeça.

" O que fazia você pensar que ele gostava de você? É melhor ir embora. É muita descoberta para uma pessoa só."

-Olha aqui mocinho. Pra mim chega, preciso ir, já ta tarde.

-Eu te levo em casa.

-Nem pensar. Preservo minha vida.- falando isso ela se virou e foi andando. Mas um quase bêbado a segurou. Ele estava quase caindo. A jovem viu vários olhares em suas direções.

-Deixe de ser ridículo- enlaçou o braço dele para que não caísse e o levou até o estacionamento.

-Cara! Você só me faz passar vergonha.

-Eu?

-Tem outro?- ele olhou ao redor.- Esquece. Entra ai no carro e vamos embora. Vou te levar em casa.

-Casa... Ah não. Papai vai brigar comigo.

-O que? Você ta na casa de seu pai?

-É só enquanto o apartamento fica pronto.

-Ok. Deixa ver se entendi. Você não quer ir pra sua casa, porque seu pai vai lhe torrar a paciência, porque você ta bêbado. Acertei?

-Você não é besta não ein?- falou dando um sorriso bobo.

Sango revira os olhos.- Entra no carro vai.

-Você é quem manda chefia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chegando na casa de Sango, a mesma teve um trabalhão pa levar Miroku ao único cômodo da casa que não era a sala, seu quarto. Deitou o inconseqüente de um lado e ficou do outro. Se ele precisasse de algo durante a madrugada, ela poderia ajuda-lo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome havia passado a noite sorrindo feito uma tola. Aquilo a cansava, mas era preciso. Sua mascara cativava a todos, menos um certo hanyou, que a observava de canto de olho.

"Pare de me olhar seu idiota. Você está me desconcentrando!"- disse Kagome mentalmente, antes de alguém cutucar seu ombro direito.

-Pois não?-Ela se virou.

-Boa noite Kagome.

-K-Kouga?

-Não, o passarinho verde. É claro que sou eu.

"Eu acho que ele não foi feliz nesse comentário"- pensou Kagome.

-Nossa, você foi realmente bem viu? Meus parabéns pela festa, pelas palavras e por suas propagandas.

-Obrigada. Mas não é pra tanto.

-Do que você ta falando? Você é a melhor do país. Deixe de modéstia. Não combina com você!

-É né? Eu também acho.- ambos riram.- Mas me diga, como você conseguiu entrar aqui? Não vá me dizer que você também é um publicitário.

-Que nada. Tenho cabeça pra isso não- Risos – Sou filho do Meishin Dailan

-Você o que?

-Sou filho do Meishin?

-Eu não acredito! Sou fã do seu pai, o melhor fotografo japonês do mundo. Mandei o convite, não esperava que ele viesse. Que honra. Onde ele está? Quero cumprimenta-lo.

-Desculpe Kagome, eis o problema; meu pai é um cara muito ocupado, daí me mandou para representa-lo.

-Ok, não tem problema.- fez cara de triste, mas logo se lembrou de algo importante.- Espere ai Kouga. O filho de Meishin é jogador de futebol! Você não me parece o tipo craque do Barcelona.

-Mas eu não sou o craque do Barcelona Kagome. Eu jogo lá, mas não sou um grande destaque.

-Como não? Um dos melhores times do mundo e você não é bom?

-Não foi isso que eu disse. Sou bom é claro, mas os brasileiros são excelentes. Não da para competir.

-Hum...Mesmo assim. Cara, você nem parece...

-Que sou um jogador de futebol?

-Não, que é aquele modelo lindo da capa de revista que vi outro dia.

-Está me chamando de feio?

-OH não, pelo amor de deus. Não foi isso que quis dizer. To falando que não da pra te reconhecer, somente.

-Espero.- risos

-Seu pai conseguiu lhe transformar demais naquelas fotos.

-Em que sentido?

-Efeitos, sei lá.

-Realmente, ele é o rei do 'esconde e adiciona'.

-Sou fã desse cara. Me apresenta um dia a ele um dia desses.

-Sabe que olhando assim você parece uma adolescente em busca de um autografo?- ambos riram.

Foi quando uma bonita jovem de madeixas castanho escuro, vestido vermelho e uma enorme barriga, se aproxima deles. Ela estava acompanhada de um irritado Inuyasha.

-Boa noite querida- falou quase cuspindo as palavras- vim lhe cumprimentar.

-AH, obrigada.- disse simpática- Você é a Kikyou não é?

-Exatamente.Taisho Kikyou, a dona da melhor agencia de publicidade desse país.

-A melhor? Eu achava que a England nesses últimos tempos tem sido a favorita.

-A favorita em revistas de baixo escalão. Isso não é nada.

-Gráficos pra você, significam alguma coisa?

-Vamos parar com essa competição idiota?- Inuyasha resolveu abrir a boca.- Todos nós sabemos, que percentualmente as duas empresas estão empadas. Não adianta nada ficar nesse bate boca.

-Desculpe, mas eu te conheço?- Kagome falou sarcasticamente.- Você é o marido dessa senhora?

-Sou. Como sei que já sabes- estreitou os olhos.

-Sim senhor Inuyasha, sei quem é o senhor!

-Claro que sabe, foi a secretaria dele. Só podia. Idéias tão incoerentes só poderiam ter vindo da plebe.

-Como você é presunçosa.

Kouga resolve se meter na conversa.

-Vocês não acham, que isso aqui ta ridículo para duas lades como vocês não?

Inuyasha tinha se dado conta da presença do rapaz naquele dado instante.

-Quem é você?- perguntou.

-Meishin Kouga. Prazer.

-Meu namorado- adicionou Kagome.

-Seu o que?

-Namorado- Inuyasha estava com muita raiva, mas não deixou transparecer.-Bem, desculpe pelo bate-boca Kikyou. Fui realmente vulgar- fez cara de arrependida.- espero que futuramente venha a me perdoar. Com licença vocês dois, eu e o Kouga temos muito a fazer.

Kagome estava mexendo com fogo. Precisava provocar Inuyasha, precisava estragar a noite dele.

-Bate- boca? Nunca me baixei a esse nível. Você deve está me confundindo.

-Desculpa- revirou os olhos- devo mesmo.

-Boa noite senhor e senhora Taisho. Preciso realmente ir. O dever me espera.- A garota saiu do local, deixando uma Kikyou e um Inuyasha com bastante raiva.

-Ela continua sendo uma secretariasinha de merda.

-Kikyou, me poupe de seus comentários sórdidos.- Deixou a esposa para trás, e foi se sentar com os pais.

-Inuyasha, me espere.- gritou a grávida.

OoOoOoO

Kouga e Kagome em um jardim externo.

-Qual foi o caso daquela crise de histerismo?

-Kouga, me desculpe pela situação. Mas é que eu odeio aqueles dois.

-Percebi. Porque falastes que sou seu namorado?

-Por.. por.. porque... Ora essa, deixe de ser tão curioso.

-Você e aquele Inuyasha já tiveram algo não foi?

-Eu e aquece baka? Não mesmo.

-E porque a Nayumi se parece tanto com ele? Alias, cadê ela?

-Existe tanta gente parecida com a Nayumi nesse mundo- falou sem muita opção de resposta.- Mas respondendo a sua outra pergunta. Ela ficou em casa, isso aqui não é festa para crianças.

-Porque não me contas a verdade?

-Porque não confio em você o suficiente pra isso.

Kouga coloca as mãos pra frente de forma defensiva.

-Desculpe por me preocupar com você- foi deixando o local, só que ai uma certa pessoa o segura.

-Quem tem que pedir desculpas aqui sou eu.- baixou a cabeça.- Sinto muito por ficar tão na defensiva.- O rapaz a abraça de forma carinhosa.

-Vou esperar o tempo necessário.- Kagome riu com um pensamento que atingiu sua mente.- O que foi?

-Nada. Só que esse papo lembra a resposta de um namorado de uma adolescente, quando ela diz que não quer transar com ele.- ambos riram.

-Que mente fértil.

-É assim que ganho meu dinheiro!- mais risos.

Ambos nem perceberam que estavam ainda abraçados. Kagome quando se da conta, trata logo de manter distancia.

-É- é. Kouga, tenho que voltar pra festa.- diz sem graça.

-Compreendo.

-Quem sabe mais tarde conversamos mais?

-Preciso ir pra casa. Amanhã tenho que resolver uns contratos.

-Vai mudar que clube?

-Não, vou sair do time. Não é uma coisa que eu goste muito.

-E porque fazia?

-Sei lá, era mais um sonho de pivete.

-Compreendo.

-Então isso é um até mais.

-Até- um sorriu pro outro.

-Espero poder lhe encontrar mais vezes. Seu numero consta na lista?

-Consta sim- ela estava sem graça.

-Qualquer dia desses lhe ligo e ai marcamos algo eu, você, Nayumi e Kaoru.

-Sem problemas. Ela vai adorar rever o Kaoro.

-Hum.. eu preciso ir.- ambos deram beijinhos cordiais.

OoOoOoOoOo 

Nossa, você foram rápidas uahauauuahua

Eu agora vou ter que começar a fazer o próximo capitulo o quanto antes possível.

Obrigada: KRoL, Anna C. Lennox( mamys), Sanne Cb, Christiana, R-chan, manu higurashi, SraKouga, JuHh-Chan Satuki. – Que bom que estão gostando. To realmente mt feliz.

sangohigurashi- Bem, você em especial eu tinha que responder. To feliz por está gostado da fic. O Miroku na verdade não está traindo a Kagome, afinal de contas olha o tanto de meses que já sepassaram. E vei, ele abriu mão dela. Ele gostava dela e ainda tem uma quedinha, como deu pra perceber nesse capitulo, mas mesmo assim, ele viu que o cara que Kagome gostava não era ele. Todos nós sabemos que Kagome faz td isso pq tem raiva de Inuyasha, mas la no fundo ela ainda gosta dele. Isso tava bem claro pra o Miroku. Espero que tenha ficado claro isso. Valeu pela review.( feliz)

sangohigurashi- Kikyou se matar pq engordou mt foi ótimo hauahuahuhaa, ri mt aqui! Vlw pela review. Na verdade você foi a 12. huahuaa estou um pouco atrasada, mas ta valendo, cheguei da rua agorinha. Hum... tchauzinho.

Sim gente, não precisa vocês se preocuparem mt com Kikyou, ela terá um fim merecido. O fim que estou planejando pra ela ninguém ainda disse. i'm bad, não vou dizer qual vai ser muahahahaha.

Deixe eu parar de enrrolar e ir postar logo. Beijinhos.

Obs: CARAI, VC FORAM MT RAPIDAS!

Agora é um tchau definitivo. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Oitavo capitulo: Pai...filha e mãe

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Mamãe, mamãe. Acorde! Você disse que me levaria no colégio hoje.

-Eu estou com sono querida.- falou colocando o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

-Mas você disse...

-Só que eu to muito cansada querida. Cheguei 5:00 horas.

-Já são 8:00.

-E você acha isso muito? -Uma Kagome com a cara toda amassada resolve levantar.

-Acho.

-Crianças. Sempre com energia de sobra- repetiu pra si mesma.- Vencestes mocinha. Eu vou lhe levar.

-Eba!

-Hoje é o dia da reunião de pais e mestre não é?

-Exatamente.- Sorriu.- Por isso faço questão que me leve.

Kagome se espreguiçando.- Espero que a senhorita não esteja aprontando.

-E não estou mamãe- fez cara de anjinho.

-Sei, sei..-foi indo em direção ao banheiro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome e Nayumi quando deixaram a garagem do prédio nem perceberam um carro preto, de vidros fume estacionado do outro lado da rua. Inuyasha esperou Kagome até o fim da festa, era o único jeito de saber onde ela morava.

Encontrado o esconderijo da amada, o mesmo esperar o resto do dia pela saída de alguma garotinha com orelhas canina. Nada tirava da cabeça de Inuyasha, que a tal filha mencionada por Kagome era também a sua filha. Ficou no carro a espera da tal, e quando avistou o carro de Kagome saindo da garagem, viu no banco de passageiro uma menininha as orelhas caninas.

-Será que é ela?- ele resolve seguir o carro esporte. Seu coração estava a mil.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome saia do carro e logo em seguida uma Nayumi muito alegre deixou o automóvel. Ela nessa hora segurava a mochila nas costas e uma boneca loira nos braços. Estava bastante sorridente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inuyasha de um canto pode ver sua filha. Sim, ele não tinha a menor sombra de duvidas que aquela criança era sua filha. Os olhos, as orelhas, o formato do rosto, até o jeito de andar era igual ao seu.

"Minha filha."- aquela frase rodava em sua mente. Foi ai que uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face. Não é todo dia que se pode ver esse fenômeno. Pra falar a verdade, Inuyasha sempre foi do tipo durão que não chora por nada, só que nessas horas é difícil manter a compostura. Homens também tem sentimentos, e mesmo o rapaz sendo metade youkai, naquela hora sua culpa misturada com a emoção de ver a garotinha, foi algo que mexeu com seu intimo.

"E todos esses anos duvidei da Kagome. Eu realmente não presto. Mereço todo e qualquer desprezo das duas."

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Kagome estava em um amplo auditório. A escola realmente valia o preço que pagava. No baixo palco estava o diretor do colégio, falando dos métodos de ensino criados recentemente. A única jovem de óculos escuro naquele lugar( olheiras por causa da noitada) quase não conseguia prestar atenção nas palavras proferidas. Sua mente estava tendo dificuldade em associar o conteúdo. Pensava simultaneamente em Inuyasha, em sua filha, na empresa, no seu sono e tudo se tornava um enorme shake em sua cabeça.

-Que palestra chata.- repetiu uma mulher loira ao lado de Kagome.

-Como?- perguntou a morena sem saber se a mulher falava com ela ou não.

-Odeio ter que vir para essas reuniões escolares, são sempre as mesmas coisa: Métodos de ensino pra lá, mais atenção a pequena Ksubake pra cá. Minha filha está bem do jeito que está. Perco meu tempo nesse lugarzinho. Mas não, meu marido sempre está trabalhando logo EU, sou obrigada a estar aqui. Dou tudo a Ksubake, pra ainda ter que vir aqui?. Pura perca de tempo em minha opinião- A mulher desabou tudo o que lhe enchia em cima da pobre e única mãe ao seu lado.- Ah, desculpa pela indelicadeza. Chamo-me Sarah.

-Prazer. Chamo-me Hugurashi Kagome.

-Nossa, você é aquela garota da capa do jornal. A que está levando a Englad ao topo.- A mulher era um radio ambulante, não parava de falar. Eram coisas fúteis demais que saiam daquela boca.- Meu Marido é Japonês e eu sou portuguesa, mas vim ser criada aqui no Japão por meu pai. Sabe, ele é dono de uma...- A reunião já havia acabado e a tal Sarah ainda perseguia Kagome pelos corredores.

"Coitada da filha desta mulher. Tão fútil dessa forma, nem deve dar atenção a pobre criança".

-Senhorita Higurashi?

-Pois não?- virou-se para a desconhecida que a chamava.

-Sou a professora de Nayumi. E...

-Desculpe, mas você não deveria está dando aula?perguntou a loira.

-Sim, mas não se preocupe, uma fiscal está no meu lugar. Vim exclusivamente para falar com a senhora Kagome.

-Espera um minuto está bem?- Virou-se para a loira.- Preciso falar com a professora de minha filha. Foi um prazer- deu um falso sorriso e dispensou a mulher.

-Podemos continuar senhorita?- falou a professora.

-Claro.

-Pois se poder me seguir até um lugar mais sossegado eu agradeceria.

-Como quiser.- E ambas rumaram para uma sala de reuniões no fim do corredor onde já estavam.

-Pois bem senhora, o que tenho a lhe falar é um assunto de muita importância. Vou deixar de rodeios e tentar ir direto ao assunto.

-Diga logo professora, já estou ficando nervosa.

-É o seguinte. No mês passado a Nayumi fez alguns desenhos onde aparentemente ela sempre ficava distante das pessoas desenhadas. Isso foi apenas uma tarefa escolar, mas fiquei um tanto atenta àquele fato e mandei os garotos desenharem eles mesmos com alguém muito importante para si. Como eu esperava, sua filha desenhou a senhora e ela. Mas o que mais me preocupou, foi que a Nayumi a desenhou consideravelmente afastada. Preferi não comentar nada com a criança, mas ainda na mesma semana ela começou a ter um comportamento muito esquisito. Suas amigas começaram a se afastar da mesma, pois ela estava sendo agressiva com as púberes.

-Minha filha agressiva?

-Exatamente. Também achei estranho, pois ela nunca fora dessas coisas. Daí tive que ter uma conversa com a pequena.

-Fez certo.- apoiou Kagome.- E o que ela falou?

-O que eu já esperava. Que sentia falta da senhora.- Kagome nessa hora abaixou a cabeça.

-Não sei o que fazer. Sempre que posso estou presente.- Disse depois de um tempo.

-Ela me falou de seu trabalho.Disse que você se esforça mais que o normal. – Higurashi nada falou.

-Senhora, eu não quero me meter em sua vida, mas é importante dar carinho a essas crianças. Ela ainda é muito jovem e esta é a época em que precisam de uma base, de um modelo a seguir, precisam de conforto. A Nayumi só tem a senhora como família, es a pessoa que ela mais aprecia, precisa de você a seu lado.

-Entendo.- foi a única coisa que a jovem mãe conseguiu pronunciar.

-Por isso, se me permites, gostaria de dar-lhe um conselho.

-Claro, pode falar.

-Cuide de sua criança, pois nenhum emprego cobre a felicidade de um amor verdadeiro. Vais encontrar muito mais satisfação em está com a Nayumi que em uma sala de escritório.

-Isso eu já sei disso.

-Pois se sabe, porque não o faz?

-...- Silêncio.

-Vou tentar.- disse por fim.

-Bem senhora Higurashi, eu agora preciso retornar a sala de aula. Foi um prazer poder conversar com a senhora.

-O prazer foi todo meu. E muito obrigada por se importar com minha filha.

-Não faço mais que minha obrigação.- sorriu.

-Mesmo assim, obrigada.

-De nada.- E ambas se retiraram da saleta.

OoOoOoOoO 

Inuyasha, que ainda estava do lado de fora do colégio, viu quando Kagome saiu do mesmo. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraçar a amada e lhe dizer que fez um bom trabalho ao cuidar tão bem da garotinha hanyou. Infelizmente não podia fazer isso, pois para sua infeliz sina, ele dispensou ambas.

Kagome entrou no carro e encostou a cabeça no volante. Em sua mente só se passava uma coisa:

"Tenho que arrumar tempo para a Nayumi"- A moça resolveu que era hora de agir. Ligou o carro e deu partida rumo a Englad. Um certo Taisho ficou encostado em seu carro esperando a saída da filha.

OoOoOoOoO 

Nayumi, uma garota sempre alegre, aquele dia saia da escola com o semblante um tanto cabisbaixo. Ao cruzar o portão, deu de cara com uma das amigas que intencionalmente a chamou de órfã .Daí o motivo da agressão. A vitima ao ver a menina de orelhas caninas afastou-se.

-Espere Yukita!- gritou quando a garota já estava longe.- Eu quero me desculpar...-sua ultima frase não passou de um lamurio que só seu pai com orelhas apuradas pode ouvir. O mesmo tomou a ousadia de se aproximar da pequena.

-Porque não vai atrás dela?- perguntou o hanyou.

A garotinha o fitou desconfiada. Sua mãe sempre lhe ensinou a não falar com estranhos, mas por incrível que pareça, aquele rapaz lhe trazia uma reconfortante sensação.

-Você é um youkai?- perguntou sem nem ligar para a pergunta que ele lhe fez antes.

Inuyasha sorriu.- Não, sou um hanyou assim como você.- A menina não agüentava mais, um turbilhão de perguntas invadiu sua pequena cabecinha.

-Seu cabelo é muito bonito. Porque ele é dessa cor?- Risos da parte de Inu.

-Porque toda minha família tem o cabelo dessa cor. Herdamos da raça Inu- youkai.. É uma herança genética.

-Herança o que?- risos.

-Mais tarde vais aprender o que é.- olhou brincalhão para Nayumi.

-Está bem.- sorriu.

-Qual o seu nome garotinha?

-Nayumi.

-Hum...Bonito nome.

-Qual o nome de seu filho?- Inuyasha não entendeu.

-Como?

-Você veio pegar seu filho, não?

-Ah ta.- Só agora ele tinha entendido.- Na verdade é minha filha que estuda nesse colégio.-Resolveu entrar no jogo, que ao fim nem seria uma total mentira.

-Qual o nome dela? Eu posso conhece-la. Se bem que nunca vi nenhuma garota inu-youkai por esses corredores. Creio que no colégio a única hanyou sou eu.

-É porque ela não nasceu nenhum pouco parecida comigo. Digo, sem as orelhas e o cabelo prateado.- sorriu sem graça por está mentindo tão descaradamente.

-Entendo.- Nessa hora a empregada que sempre busca a menina chega.

-Vamos pequena.- olhou desconfiada para o homem que falava com Nayumi.

-Vamos sim Nana.- sorriu para a moça.- Tchau senhor...Como é o seu nome?

-Inuyasha.-Quanto a isso, preferiu não mentir.

-Tchau senhor Inuyasha.- E virou-se para ir embora.

Quando Nayume já estava em distancia considerável. – Tchau minha filha.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Após o encontro com a filha, o jovem e belo hanyou adentrou em seu carro e rumou para a empresa.

-Hoje nem a Kikyou me aborrecerá.- sorriu feito um panaca. Mas se ser panaca é está feliz, creio que o rapaz não se ofenderá com minha denominação para a demonstração de sua felicidade excessiva.

Chegou no prédio da empresa, estacionou o carro, tomou o elevador, e lá estava ele sentado em sua confortável poltrona, esperando pela chegada de sua esposa.

-um, dois, três...- A porta se abriu mostrando uma Kikyou bastante irritada.

-Onde você estava?- O moçoilo nem se abalou com o tom de voz escandaloso da mulher a sua frente.

-Por ai...- foi sua única resposta.

-Eu exijo uma explicação para sua falta de compromisso. Hoje foi a reunião para o fechamento de uma das propaganda.

-E eu com isso? É sempre sua opinião ao fim de tudo.

-Grrrrr.-Explodiu de raiva.- Inuyasha seu irresponsável. Isso aqui é o seu trabalho, não um lugarzinho que você freqüenta na hora que quer e como quer...- Continuou falando enquanto o marido apenas pensava nas duas reais e mais interessantes mulheres de sua vida.- Você está me ouvindo!

-Como não? Você grita a todo pulmão. Incrível seria eu não lhe escutar. Essa sua exteria vai acabar fazendo mal ao neném.

-E desde de quando se importas comigo e com o bebê? Se tivesse o mínimo de consideração, não faria de tudo para me aborrecer!

-Eu não me preocupo com vocês?- Falou agora com bastante raiva.- Me responda Kikyou, você realmente acha que não me preocupo com vocês?

-Acho!- gritou a mulher em resposta.

-Então porque é que achas que ainda estou casado com uma vadia como você! - Gritou.- É, talvez você tenha razão, eu não me importo com você.- disse sereno.- Mas somente com essa criança que carregas.

-Inuyasha s-seu insensível !- se fez de vitima.

-Nossa, estou realmente comovido com sua atuação Kikyou. Como se você se importasse com o que acho de sua pessoa.- Enquanto falava arrumava sua maleta e ia em direção a porta.

-Aonde você vai? Eu não terminei de falar.

-Acalme-se querida, vou apenas lhe deixar em paz. Afinal, não faz bem para MEU filho, essa nossa discussão.- E saiu em direção ao elevador.

-Inuyasha, volte aqui já!- Saiu da sala gritando, mas quando se deparou com uma platéia os fitando, resolveu parar com os berros.- Você me paga seu desgraçado.- sussurrou somente para o marido escutar.- E o que todos vocês estão olhando? Voltem já a seus afazeres!- gritou com o pessoal que os observava.

O hanyou o resto do dia passou ao lado de um balcão, se encharcando de bebida

**Ual, um belo resto de sol para ele.- Comento de mim, para mim mesma.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sango acorda e sente algo pressionando seu busto. Quando se da conta da noite anterior, abre os olhos e enxerga uma das mãos de Miroku em seu seio. Horrorizada com a situação constrangedora, ela empurra o rapaz com toda força que ainda lhe resta.

-Ainda não mamãe.-Murmurou Miroku com os olhos fechados.

-Mamãe é uma ova. Levanta daí seu coisa ruim.

-Ai!- Levou as mãos aos ouvidos e abriu os olhos lentamente.-Sango? O que você está fazendo em meu quarto?- Ele começou a ter idéias maliciosas, o que transpareceu em sua face.

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando seu depravado!- gritou.- E alias, você está é em meu quarto

-Não grita Sangozinha, estou com dor de cabeça.

-Seu desgraçado. Foi beber aquele tanto por causa de mulher. Você realmente não toma jeito.- Falou mais calma, lembrando de sua rival romântica.

-Do que você está falando?- disse se fazendo de desentendido.

-Daquela tal de Kagome Higurashi.

-Ah ta, a Kagome. O que tem ela?- A garota levou a mão a face em sinal de impaciência.

"Paciência Sango, paciência. Ele é apenas mais um tapado"

-Ok Miroku, vamos as explicações...Você ontem ficou bêbado porque estava terrivelmente triste por Kagome Higurashi estar conversando com um cara lá.-ela estava dramatizando toda a história.

-Eu?- ele se fez de desentendido. O que irritou profundamente Sango.

-Ok. Você finge que não é, e eu finjo que acredito está bem? Cansei. Arrume-se logo, ainda temos que trabalhar.

-Mas já são duas horas.

-E daí?

-E daí que não vou trabalhar hoje.

-Desculpe chefinho, você pode se dar ao luxo. Eu infelizmente não passo de sua empregada, portanto, estou indo me arrumar.

-Você disse certo Sangozinha, você é minha 'empregada', por isso eu não preciso de seus serviços por hoje. Está dispensada.

-Oh, nossa, que legal.- disse cínica.- Desculpe manda-chuva, tenho muito a fazer. Se quiser ficar ai...boa sorte.- E foi rumo ao banheiro se trocar.

Miroku ficou no apartamento durante um bom tempo e depois foi embora. Sango foi pra empresa, ainda tinha muitos assuntos a tratar.

OoOoOoO 

**Ok ok e ok.. não me matem pela demora…sei que estou mais que atrasada, também sei que foi mole meu ter feito vocês esperarem. Bem, vou ser sincera com vocês... eu esse tempo todo estive escrevendo outra fic ... isso no tempo livre.. pq o resto do dia passo co meu ado. Só que como minhas aulas começarão essa segunda.. vou ficar mais sem tempo ainda... por isso resolvi em meu tempinho livre esta manhã fazer logo este capitulo. Agradeço a Hinata- chan por ter me lembrado que esta fic existe. E gente, pelo amor de god, ALGUEM AI QUER CORRIGIR ESTA FIC? Eu não agüento mais reler e encontrar erros. Sempre passa muitos, mesmo eu relendo. Quando posto e venho a ler de novo, ai sim vejo as merdas que fiz. Se alguém que realmente tem o português apurado quiser corrigir minhas fic... meu mail do msn é as reviews. Valeu ai por quem deixou e sempre deixem se possível, pois é só por vocês mesmo que ainda to escrevendo ela. **

**Kissus e já ne**


End file.
